Little Hints
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Bits of Tsuna's Reborn's and his Guardians' lives captured in themes. I take Requests! Newest: Why Reborn is ALWAYS in a suit, Why Mukuro always has gloves, Why Tsuna going still is a BAD sign, and why exactly the Lightning and the Mist should be feared when attacking the family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own KHR. I was given a theme list and decided to try my hand here...Let me know how I did neh?**_

_**Oh. My spell check freaked out and doesn't work anymore so I'm sorry for Errors. **_

_**R&R! Should I continue this? OH! For POTW readers...New chapter is almost done!**_** -dances-**

**2am  
><strong>Tsuna always had an attachment to the time of 2am.

Why?

Because that was the first time Reborn showed he cared...when he woke him up from a nightmare about his first kill, placed a small but comforting hand on his shoulder, and whispered "It will be alright."

**Metaphor  
><strong>Tsuna laughed the first time someone compared him to Reborn. All he could think was _'What is there to compare?'_ Tsuna wished though, that one day he **could** be good enough so that he could be compared to him.

What he didn't know was Reborn was wishing for the same things.

**Sky  
><strong>He was their sky. There was nothing they wouldn't do for him. They would kill for him, they would protect for him, they would even die for him...but they would _**not **_do the paperwork.

**Scene  
><strong>When Gokudera walked into his Boss' office, he wished he had a camera. Tsuna had fallen asleep at his desk (again) with a few unfinished stacks of paperwork to his left. There were four empty cups that had held coffee earlier on the desk where Tsuna was cushioning his head on an arm, while the other was wrapped around Natsu, who was laying on the only remaining space on the desk sleeping much like his master-his little head snuggling into the side of brown locks.

**Degrees  
><strong>The first time Tsuna ever dealt with snow- real, thick, up to your knees snow- it had been at least 15 degrees below zero. Everything had been fine at first...until the blizzard hit and he had gotten stuck in the middle of nowhere struggling to stay warm enough to survive.

His guardians never did let him do winter missions solo after that.

**Day  
><strong>Tsuna admits his days are some of the most unusual in the world.

Who else can say they woke up to a baby drop kicking them in the face, avoided eating breakfast food that could melt through metal, sat down to do paperwork only to have to get up and put out a fire caused by dynamite, fixed a window broken by a man from ten years into the future, avoided assassination attempt one, went back to the paperwork, got up to stop more dangerous fighting involving different flames, avoided assassination attempt two, fixed another window and went to bed with ten stacks of unfinished paperwork only to start over in the morning?

No one he knows.

But he wouldn't have it any other way

**Opposite  
><strong>Tsuna had _**no**_ idea how he had attracted so many polar opposites together under his one family...but he was so, **so** glad that he had.

Even if he had to deal with death threats, explosions and plain chaos every moment of every day...he wouldn't change it for anything.

**Connection  
><strong>The connection between the Vongola and Tsuna is very, very strong. It was something the entire mafia world learned really quickly. Attack Tsuna and the entire Vongola is after you. Attack Vongola and Tsuna will come down on you with a vengeance. Honestly, no one is sure what's worse.

**Storm  
><strong>The first time Yamamoto lost his temper-honestly lost it- the Guardians were reminded that rain was a main part of storms, and though it was soothing and could wash away pain...it was also capable of blinding, killing, and destroying things as well.

**Animal  
><strong>The reason Hibari spoke so often of the food chain all ties back to when he was really young. The only time he ever remembered spending with his father was watching a show on Hawks. He can remember his father saying "Now that is what a man should be. A top of the line carnivore with the freedom to go where he chooses." Incidentally this is also the root of Hibari's aversion to being tied down.

**Drugged  
><strong>Tsuna knew something was wrong when Lambo didn't check in at the appointed time. The now 16 year old Thunder Guardian hadn't missed a "check in time" since he had started missions. Tsuna had given each guardian the order to check in regularly so he knew when something had gone wrong. Tsuna had given Lambo and extra five minutes before he gathered his Guardians together to hunt their youngest member down. The person who _dared_ to attack his family...they were dead men walking.

Tsuna would destroy them.

**Natural  
><strong>Reborn finds it amusing that despite the numerous, vicious, adamant, repeated promises that Tsuna **would not** be the tenth boss...when the time comes it turns out that Tsuna is a natural at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**These are FUN! I like them. My first reviewer got to suggest a theme. If you suggest a theme I'll be glad to use them! ^^**

**Misunderstanding**

Mukuro froze in the doorway, blinking slowly and wondering if it was possible to place an illusion on yourself without knowing.

"HIIIIIIII! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE MUKURO!"

Mukuro turned his eyes onto Tsuna who was sprawled out under an adult Reborn looking quite...ravished if Mukuro could say so himself. The fact that Reborn was missing the upper portion of his clothes didn't help matters.

Later Mukuro would find out that Reborn had celebrated the breaking of the curse by getting completely drunk off his ass. The end result was Reborn running around shirtless (though his hat was still on) while Tsuna tried to get him redressed (this is where the "ravished" look came from) and when Mukuro opened the door it had smacked right into a drunk Reborn who fell into and on top of Tsuna.

But that was later. At that exact moment, it was one huge misunderstanding.

**Hope**

Mukuro was sure the only way to cleanse the world of its taint was to wash it away in blood. To start a World War III. But...when he looks at Tsunayoshi he thinks...maybe...just maybe...there is hope. That maybe...Tsuna can change it.

**Smile**

Tsuna lived for the moments when Reborn smiled at him from under his hat. They were rare, few, and far between, but when he _did_ smile at him…Tsuna knew he had done well and Reborn was proud of him, and _that_ meant a lot more than he said it did.

**Float And Shock (I combined these two)**

Tsuna is aware that his family is screaming at him to "Get up! Get up damn you! You can't do this to us Tsuna!" but they're so far away, and he's so tired. He feels like he's floating in the center of a pool and slowly sinking lower.

"Tsuna come on! Breathe damn you!" Breathe? When had he stopped breathing?

"Ryohei _do_ something!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! He's not responding to the sun flames fast enough!" It must be bad. Ryohei hadn't used "extreme" once in that sentence. He floated a little further away.

"No, NO! Tsuna damn it! He's fading!" Ryohei's yell sparked a reaction from the rest of his Guardians.

"Tsuna! Tsuna no!" That was Yamamoto.

"Please, _please_ Tenth...don't die." Gokudera.

"Herbivore. If you die _I'll bite you to death._" Hibari.

"Boss!" That was Chrome.

"Tsunayoshi. I can't take over your body if you die." Mukuro.

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii don't go!" Tsuna wanted to sit up and hold the ten year old, but he was so tired...and everything was...fading. He was almost gone when he heard Lambo growl _**"I won't let you! I won't let you go!"**_ There was the sound of the Ten Year Bazooka going off. A shocked silence, and then just as Tsuna was about to fade completely...a strong shock traveled through his body, jumpstarting his heart into continuing to beat.

The combined efforts of ten years later Lambo and Ryohei brought him around and he gasped for air, opened his eyes, and sat up to see the relieved faces of his family.

"Oh thank God." Gokudera whispered.

Lambo leaned into his shoulder whispering "I thought I was too late. I...I...dear God. I thought you were _dead_ and even my lightning couldn't-"

Tsuna cut him off, running his hands through thick and wavy hair "It's okay. You saved me. Thank you."

There was a poof as ten years old Lambo was back and he wrapped his arms around Tsuna and murmured "Oh thank God."

**Fire**

Something most people wouldn't believe about Tsuna was he had been terrified of fire when he was younger. He had caught his clothes on fire once when he was three and burned himself badly. His mother had worked him through the worst of his fear, but it wasn't until he began using his Flames that the fear truly faded into a strong respect and love.

**Pet**

When Tsuna was younger he had always wanted a pet. When he had been asked "What kind of pet would you like?" His little five year old self had proclaimed "I want a lion! And I'll name him Natsu, like me Tsu-Na and Na-Tsu!" The adults had laughed at him, and when he was older even he had smiled at his younger self though his desire had never faded.

When he had gotten his box weapon and discovered it was in fact a _lion_ he had looked into his orange eyes, smiled softly and whispered "Your name will be Natsu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo boy. I LOVE these. There so much **_**fun!**_** I've gotten a few requests- a good chunk are in this chapter.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Roll**

Only the Guardians and Tsuna knew of Hibari's weakness for small, harmless animals. As for Hibird, most assumed it was a clever trick on Hibari's part to train a small song bird to _report_ on command.

That wasn't it, but Hibari would let everyone else think what they wanted.

The family's knowledge was only proven when his box weapon turned out to be a hedgehog. (Though Roll was not weak, nor was Hibird) When he had declared the hedgehog was to be named Roll he knew they wondered why he had done so, but he wasn't going to share that with them. Let the herbivores (And one omnivore) wonder. It was none of their business.

The name it turns out stems from Hibari's first encounter with the little guy. When Roll- nameless then- first appeared he had reacted much like Hibari would to an unknown. The little guy, even knowing Hibari was a much bigger threat, had curled into a spiny ball, grew his spikes out, and tried to run him over by rolling at fast speeds.

When it was all over and Hibari came out no worse off than when he started, he looked down at the tired little hedgehog and declared him to be "Roll"

**Angel**

Most people, when they heard the word "Angel" smiled and thought of pure beings in white with matching wings and robes.

Helpful agents of some higher being.

Tsuna didn't see Angels with wings. He never had. His encounter with Byakuran only enforced the idea. So no, angels didn't have wings.

Not to Tsuna.

Angels were everywhere he looked though. To Tsuna, when he thought of angels...he thought of his friends. Angels were wingless. Angels were the people around you who watched you back and helped you up when you fell. His Guardians were his "Guardian Angels" and they were not just fictional winged beings.

**Anger**

There were two kinds of anger. The fury hot, burning, all-consuming anger. The kind that blinds you to everything around you. Then there was the so cold it burned, calculating, focused anger. As Tsuna watched the last of his Guardians- Hibari- fall to his injuries, the burning anger that had been consuming him suddenly retreated. It was replaced quickly by the anger of ice. In response to his mood change, his flame flared. And the people that had caused all of this?

He burned them.

**Hunger**

Tsuna can remember when he was younger. The time where he was _only_ no good Tsuna. The days where he had no one, and it was only him. The days where he wanted friends so bad he could _**taste**_ it. When he ran from bullies, and there was no one there to watch his back and help him up when he was knocked down...

He knows he will never have to deal with it again. He's sure of that if nothing else; it is the best feeling in the world, and he would die to protect that.

**Silence**

Silence was the number one indicator that Tsuna's saint like patience had run out. When the Vongola home was silent- when there was no screaming, no explosions, no laughter- the best thing to do was leave. Turn around and come back in a few days.

When Reborn opened the door to the mansion and discovered there was no sound to be heard he muttered a quiet curse. Tsuna was a pain after his temper was lost. His personality took a 180 and he spent his time flying through his paperwork and dealing with any important matters. No one could have casual conversation with him. Tsuna turned into a strict stick in the mud and nothing was tolerated.

Reborn would never admit it, but he prefers his student preforming impossible amazing stunts to escape the paperwork over walking in and finding a serious Tsuna flying over his work.

**Chess**

Something that had shocked everyone who knew Tsuna was his mastery of chess. He had conducted treaties between his family and another over a chess game, he had bonded over chess with Reborn and he had even bonded with Hibari over the chess board.

When Hibari, Reborn or even Gokudera wanted a challenge, the first person they went to find was Tsuna. Tsuna for his part enjoyed the game, and the bonding opportunities it offered him. He was always up for a game, and it was one method Reborn used to lessen Tsuna's anger when he did lose his temper.

**Regret**

It was only after Reborn's curse was lifted that Tsuna walked up to him, looked up into his face and smiled. He gave him a hug- a quick one- and whispered into his ear "Thank you. Thank you very, _very_ much for bringing me here. I'll never regret it."

It was a bit shocking for Reborn to be thanked for what he did to Tsuna. Regardless, as he heard Tsuna's words he felt a small smile tug at his lips and he returned the hug- it was only them after all- and replied "I'm glad that you ended up being the tenth. I haven't regretted it yet.

After Tsuna flashed Reborn a smile they both walked out to show the rest of the family that the curse was gone. Neither gave any indication they had just had a tutor student moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone requested Xanxus or Reborn and I decided "Alright sure! Why not?" So...here we go again. Some of these were long...ish so I'm posting them up! R&R! Suggest themes and they will be used!~ Thank you!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Bleed**

Reborn was a calm person. He rarely lost his temper- almost as rarely as Tsuna.

However...there was one sure way to piss Reborn off. That...was to go after his idiot students. As far as Reborn was concerned only _he_ could cause his students any kind of harm.

When Gokudera called him up in a panic screaming about Tsuna and bleeding and missing Reborn felt the first spark of rage touch him. When he found out they didn't know who had taken his favorite idiot, the rage grew. He answered Gokudera's screaming calmly "I'll be there in two minutes. You better have something for me by then." and he hung up.

Two minutes later he walked into chaos. He didn't waste any time and fired a shot into the ceiling. There was an instant silence "Where is he?"

Yamamoto answered "We don't know. Tsuna was on a mission, and Xanxus went to back Tsuna up, and we just got a call from him saying Tsuna has been taken, he was injured, and Xanxus is in the process of hunting him down."

Reborn growled and held out a hand. Yamamoto handed Reborn the cell phone. Seconds later Xanxus answered "What Trash? I don't have time-"

"Where. Is. My. Student. Xanxus."

There was a moment of silence "The trash is located at warehouse 27. Bring the sun trash. The idiot is going to need medical help."

Reborn snarled silently, hung up the phone and with quick movements, grabbed Ryohei and got into the first car he saw. Tsuna's guardians were quick to follow and were all seated as Reborn tore out of the driveway towards his student.

Tsuna's kidnappers had better pray to their Gods now...because when Reborn got there...well... he had always liked the color red.

**Again**

Lambo had honestly never been happier than the moment he found out Tsuna wasn't really dead.

If he hadn't Lambo is sure he would have gone insane.

The rest of the Guardians only had to live through Tsuna's death once and that was it, and while Lambo felt for them- and he _did_- they were not taunted by the ten year bazooka. Back and forth back and forth Lambo went. One moment- Tsuna was dead. The next there was a pink poof of smoke, and there he was- alive and young and breathing. Talking to him again. Then he was gone, and Lambo was reminded _Tsuna is dead. Not breathing. Not here._ And it was like when he first found out Tsuna died all over again.

It was cruel. To be tormented like that. To have a taste of what it was like having his big brother there and then to be torn away again, and again and again...it was not a blessing. When someone dies, the people close to that person tend to wish "If only I had five more minutes with him or her...I'd do this or say that."

Lambo knows.

The rest of the guardians have wished that very thing at one point or another. Lambo also knows...they really don't want that. They'd only end up wishing for more. It was why Lambo didn't let them use the bazooka. It is much better for the dead to remain dead and the living to remain alive. Anything else and you start to go insane.

Lambo is sure...he'd never been more thrilled then the day he found out Tsuna wasn't dead.

**Rumor**

There were so many rumors going around the mafia world about the Tenth Boss of Vongola that Reborn didn't even know where to begin.

Some rumors said he was tall, dangerous, scarred, and aloof.

Some swore the Boss was a girl.

Some said he had killed thousands.

Some said he could stop entire wars with his mere presence.

There was a rumor that the boss could win you over with a simple smile.

Honestly, Reborn wasn't sure if he should laugh or scoff at some of these rumors. What he _did_ laugh about was how everyone seemed to overlook Tsuna even as they debated about him.

**Chase**

Reborn, Tsuna decided, was never, _**never**_ allowed to drive again. Even if it was to escape assassination attempts.

As the swerved around another corner on two wheels Tsuna whimpered and reached for the "Oh dear lord I'm going to die, maybe if I just hold on a little tighter I can pretend this isn't real" bars above his door.

"REBORN! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" even as he yelled, Reborn was moving and Tsuna was sure five years of his life had been cut away by the time they pulled into the Vongola driveway.

**Never**

Honestly, it was a mutual understanding for Tsuna, Reborn and his Guardians.

The whole world could walk out on any one of them...but they would never abandon one another. They would be there to kick down barriers and grab each other by the hair to drag each other kicking and screaming back out into the world.

None of them would ever be alone again.

And that was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Has it been awhile? Oh yes. Can you guess who just got a new computer to replace the one that screwed up everything? THAT'S RIGHT! **_**I did!**_** YEAH! So I'm updating. I also Editing all the previous chapter so everything is now fixed…I think.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Scars**

Tsuna has a few… both visible and hidden ones.

They hurt sometimes. Usually when he was by himself and thinking, or during a cold spell when skin pulls tight around them.

The physical ones he could deal with. Some he wore as badges of honor- these were the scars Tsuna got from protecting his Family, blood related or not, and he was perfectly fine with getting them, he was even proud of some of them. Some he wore as reminders- these scars were from close encounters with death. When Tsuna hadn't listened to his Hyper Intuition or hadn't moved fast enough…he used these scars to remind himself that there was always going to be an assassin good enough to get close and try to take him from his Family so he had better stay in top shape and be ready for anything.

The mental ones he had a bit more trouble with. These were the scars he got from his work as the Boss of a Mafia Family. _The_ Mafia Family. These were the scars Reborn and his Guardians helped him deal with. The scars that came with making a wrong call and losing a Family Member, with killing a living person, with holding your family's lives in your hands.

Sure he had some scars, but he also had people to help him deal with everything he couldn't deal with by himself.

**Home**

There was only one place Reborn had ever considered a home in all his years.

That place was with Tsuna and his family in the Sawada residence.

It is a place filled with people he would defend with his own Dying Will, until his last breath. It is also the first time he can say he found a place filled with people who would all return the favor and defend him with their Dying Will.

It was Peace. Happiness. Love. It was Home.

**Unexpected**

Reborn can only remember panicking way back in the beginning of his career as a Hit Man. Even then it wasn't something he did often, only in circumstances most people would think impossible to fix.

Reborn can honestly say he panicked when Tsuna didn't show up at home after he argued with him about fighting Bermuda and the Vindice. Even as angry as Tsuna was with Reborn, Reborn knew Tsuna would come home if only to keep his mother from worrying.

At first he was fine. Reborn figured Tsuna would be a bit late getting home after a fight like that. Even when a few hours had passed Reborn didn't worry for two reasons: Tsuna had called home and told Nana he would be a Yamamoto's for a few hours, and Reborn knew Tsuna could take care of himself 99 percent of the time.

When four hours passed Reborn got a little worried- when Tsuna said 'a few hours' he meant two- so he called Yamamoto and asked for Tsuna. He started to panic when Yamamoto's voice sharpened and he was told Tsuna had left an hour ago and should be home by now.

Even then Reborn didn't drop into complete panic. Instead he got Tsuna's friends looking for him starting from Yamamoto's home and branching out from there. He only dropped into true panic when he found signs of a battle Tsuna had to have taken part in and deep gouges in the ground from what he recognized as the Vindice chain weapons.

He was quick to follow the carnage since he was the only one to find it. When he arrived at the end of the trail, he found something unexpected.

One of the Vindice- Reborn wasn't sure which though he knew it wasn't Bermuda- was hanging upside down from a sturdy tree branch, gagged and hog tied with his own chains. Tsuna was collapsed a few feet to the right, holding onto the Pacifier that belonged to the Vindice, only the Pacifier was frozen solid in Tsuna's 'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition' ice.

Reborn wasn't sure whether he should laugh or smack his student for worrying him. Either way, Reborn knew he was very, very proud of him in the moment, and that maybe Tsuna did have a chance at winning against the Vindice and Bermuda. If anyone could win it was Tsuna.


	6. Chapter 6

**We will always remember…Here's to all those lost on September 11. **

**I remember.**

**I will not forget.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Spider**

Tsuna, Reborn decided, was like a spider.

He hadn't seen it at first, but Tsuna was like a spider.

Tsuna weaved a web, a very large web that was unseen except in certain lights. Gokudera had been the first victim of the unseen web. Then Yamamoto and so on until he had all of his Guardians in his web, then Dino.

Tsuna had even caught Reborn himself in his web. It was a web of love and acceptance and protection. And Tsuna, the spider that made that web, defended that web and all that were caught in its weave viciously.

Tsuna, Reborn decided, was like a spider.

He hadn't seen it at first, but Tsuna was like a spider.

Tsuna weaved a second web around that first web. It was large and very visible. Mukuro had been the first victim of that web, though he was permitted to pass through into the first web at a later date. The next victims of this visible web were the Varia. Than Byakuran.

This web was Tsuna's protective nature over his Family and Friends. It was a very visible warning to all the enemies both future and past of Tsuna. If they want to get to his family, they must first pass through him, through his Protective Web. They must get passed Tsuna's fangs.

Tsuna is like a Spider. Reborn just hadn't seen it at first.

**Stay**

It was one of the weirdest feelings and realizations Reborn had ever had.

Reborn was used to moving, going, changing, jumping from place to place. For a hit, or even because he was bored Reborn was used to just…going.

Tsuna wasn't someone he would be able to leave.

Ever.

Tsuna provided Reborn with a home. Tsuna- the Sky- had reached out and pulled a second Sun to him. Tsuna provided adventure, change, love, protection, acceptance…

Tsuna had created a place that Reborn honestly wanted to stay forever in, and protect.

**Tones**

Tsuna had a gift with communicating through the tone of his voice alone.

There was his normal 'happy, but shy' tone.

There was his 'That scares me so bad I want to pass out' tone.

There was his 'That's Funny, but I'm not going to laugh at you' tone.

There was his "This is _insane_. How is this even possible?' tone.

Then there was his 'You've gone too far, and now I'm going to have to destroy you' tone.

Lastly there was Tsuna's rare 'Mafia Boss' tone.

Tsuna only had to say one word for the people that knew him to understand exactly what he was feeling, and how they should respond.

**Worthy**

It wasn't something Reborn did often. As a matter of fact…Reborn could count on one hand the number of times he had used this ability for someone.

The Sun Flame had two abilities.

Deactivation, the side of his Sun Flames Reborn was used to feeling and using to kill off an enemy and Activation, the side of his Sun Flames that Reborn could rarely remember using because it was used to save lives.

When the Activation side of Sun Flames was used, the user gives a part of themself to the target, and Reborn hadn't found very many people he trusted with a part of himself, much less someone he trusted with something so personal.

Tsuna was one of those people, and as Reborn watched Tsuna fall back, he knew without a doubt that he was going to save him.

There was no hesitation or doubt as his Sun Flames flared with the intent to heal.

Tsuna was worthy, and Reborn would not let him perish.

Not before he, himself, was dead.

**Remember**

Every year, for one day, Tsuna stopped was he was doing.

He stopped meetings, he stopped taking and assigning missions, he stopped taking calls, he stopped doing paperwork.

Everything stopped.

Tsuna, on that day, sat down with a full pot of tea, and would burn a stick of incense.

There he would remember.

He would remember the ones he lost. The ones that didn't make it back from a mission, the ones who died in action.

On this day, Tsuna did nothing, but remember and honor those that did not make it back home to the Vongola.


	7. Chapter 7

**I **_**love**_** the movie Avengers. Very much. Also, Pneumonia sucks. A Lot.**

**Also, in** Beast** it switches from "pack" to "pride" and back because I picture the **"Beast"** as a combination of a Wolf and a Lion, so yeah. Just go along with my logic please? XD**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Gasp**

Sometimes Tsuna feels like he's drowning under the pressure.

Like the very air he breathed was crushing him under a large weight he couldn't fight off. Like he had fallen into the wild rapids of a river or he had been pulled into a rip current with no life jacket or breaks.

There are days where Tsuna is honestly sure he can't handle what's happening around him.

Then suddenly he hears them:

"Dame-Tsuna"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsu-kun"

"Tsuna-kun"

And he is suddenly pulled out of the rapids, out of the rip tide and he can _breathe_ again.

**Push and Shove**

There are days when other Mafia Families think they are stronger, that Vongola is weak now that someone so "soft hearted" has taken over as the Tenth.

There are days when those families become brave and lash out at the Vongola hoping to get that coveted "Top Mafia Family" spot.

Those families seem to forget that Tsuna fought his way to his title of "Decimo" and that he took down Xanxus, Byakuran, and Mukuro, that he fought the Vindice themselves on the way to that title.

They forget that when Push comes to Shove Tsuna was taught by Reborn and he _**will**_ shove back harder than them for his Family. That he _**earned**_ his place as the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss through tears and blood.

But he reminds them.

**Beast**

There is a part of Tsuna that is wild, fierce, powerful, and protective. It is a very strong portion of his personality. Most people were unaware of it, however, because it lurked under the surface of his clumsy "No-Good" personality.

Tsuna knew this about himself.

He knew that there was a portion of him as wild and untamable as the flames he used.

Under the layers of "clumsy nervous no-good" there existed "Calm Fierce Loyal Protective" and below even that existed the Beast.

The "Beast" was possessive and ferocious. It was capable of rage and love and it had claimed Vongola as its own. While Vongola was his, the Beast dubbed Reborn and his Guardians his "Pack" or his "Pride" and as such pulled them directly under his love, guidance and protection.

Tsuna had let the Beast to the Surface of his personality only twice in his life.

The first time had been with Checker Face. The day Checker Face had decided to take Reborn's life, Tsuna shifted his personality. He lost his normal "No-Good" personality, completely bypassed the normal HDW-Mode "Calm Fierce Loyal Protective" and slipped into the layer of himself that was hidden from the world until that day.

Reborn had seen the shift as Tsuna's face twisted to resemble a snarling furious wolf protecting its pack as he placed himself between Checker Face and Reborn. The fight that had followed revealed to Reborn that his Student had what it took to be _Vongola's_ Boss and survive.

Tsuna had come back to Reborn injured and bleeding everywhere but victorious. He had picked the toddler sized man up and told him under no uncertain terms in a deeper, fiercely protective, wild voice that was Tsuna but _not_ Tsuna **"You are mine. You are my family, and no one will take you from me."**

It had left a lasting impression on the Hit Man and cemented his place in Vongola the Tenth's family.

The second time the Beast had showed up was at Tsuna's real Inheritance Ceremony. He had been officially named Vongola the Tenth, and there were many in the Mafia World that disagreed with the Ninth's choice. They viewed Tsuna as "Too Weak" to hold the title of "Boss" for the strongest Mafia in the World and they made the fact known.

It had come to a point where the other Families were threatening to attack the Vongola. The same Family that the Beast had claimed as his, maybe not his pack or pride, but the Vongola was _his_ and they were threatening not only what was _his_ but also his _pack_ his _pride_. By threatening Vongola they were threatening his Guardians and Reborn, and that made him angry.

Reborn had been beside Tsuna, standing as his future Advisor beside his Guardians, and had seen the change happening to Tsuna's face. A change he had only seen one other time. He _almost_ pitied the fools.

Tsuna had stood from his seat, his Flame flaring to life on his Forehead as he bypassed HDW-Mode and settled in the mindset of the Beast. It was here that Tsuna ensured his place as Vongola the Tenth and showed the Mafia World that he had earned his place. He had chewed the watching crowd out and told them very clearly in that same deeper, fiercely protective, wild voice that was Tsuna but _not_ Tsuna **"If any of you object to my place you are welcome to challenge me for it."**

He had fought against four bosses and won before it was accepted that he earned his place. It was also here at this Inheritance Ceremony that Xanxus decided Tsuna was worthy of the title of Tenth Vongola and they began to have civil (for the Varia) interactions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks you guys! Love you all! **

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Wind**

Tsuna loved the wind.

He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, the way it rushed by his entire body when he was flying, but most of all he loved the way it made him feel weightless and free of everything.

When he couldn't take it anymore, when the Mafia World became too much, Tsuna would take to the skies and let the wind carry him wherever it wanted to go.

It was an extremely calming relaxing pastime that unwound Tsuna's nerves and relaxed his muscles leaving Tsuna ready to turn around and go back to the Mafia World.

Tsuna really loved the wind.

**Loyalty**

Reborn wasn't really sure when exactly Tsuna had earned his loyalty.

Hell, Reborn wasn't exactly sure when he had earned Tsuna's loyalty in turn.

Reborn knew he had earned Tsuna's loyalty somewhere in-between all the 'training sessions from hell' and Tsuna had earned his loyalty somewhere in-between all the times Reborn pushed him into the ground and he managed to claw his way up sometimes bruised and bleeding and angry or about to collapse but he got up over and over again.

Despite knowing these things Reborn hadn't realized exactly _how_ loyal Tsuna was until he had stood up to the Vindice leader and his right-hand for him. When Tsuna had snapped angrily that he wouldn't let Reborn die and in turn Reborn had bowed to Tsuna's will. Then Tsuna had been ready to fight his way out against people that were- at the time- stronger then himself so Reborn didn't have to work with the Vindice.

Despite knowing these things Reborn hadn't realized exactly how deep his loyalty to Tsuna ran until Jager had attacked him, and he had his gun out and shot before he had even realized what he was doing. He had been willing to attack the _Vindice_ for his student. Without even stopping to think- something he hadn't done since the time when he was still learning to be a Hit man- he had been willing to fight with his Dying Will to kill those who _dared_ to attack his student in his presence. Even if they were the Vindice.

It was right after that moment Reborn realized he didn't want to live in a world where Tsuna died, especially if Tsuna died for him. Tsuna had become _important_ to him, the way the Nono had become important to him.

Reborn supposed that was why he was standing here today ready to be sworn in as the Decimo's advisor and hit man. He would continue to guide and protect his student for as long as he lived. And considering his body was only twelve years old that would be a while.

**Pride**

Pride was supposedly a sin.

Well, Reborn was in the Mafia anyway, so he supposed it didn't really matter if he felt pride in something.

Besides, Tsuna was someone Reborn was extremely proud of and Reborn was even prouder to have been the one to shape Tsuna into the man he was now, even if he never really voiced that pride Tsuna seemed to know. He always did.

Even now- years after Tsuna was first made a Mafia Boss- he still surprised Reborn sometimes.

**Trust**

Trust is a tricky thing that is hard to earn and easy to lose.

For Reborn Trust is exceptionally hard to earn, and it is harder to give.

Reborn is a Killer. He is a hit man- the best in the world. He knows hundreds of thousands of ways to kill a person before their body even has time to register something has happened. Who in their right mind would trust a killer like Reborn?

That person started out as Tsuna and soon it grew to include his Guardians.

Reborn knew how precious Trust was especially when it was given to him, and he treasured their trust even if he never said anything aloud or even acknowledged it.

Reborn doesn't give his trust to many people.

He is a killer- the best in the world. As such he has earned himself quite a large number of enemies. Reborn knows this. He knows that there are people who would try to get close to him so they can take his life or take advantage of the perks that come with knowing him. He knows there are people who will try to get to know him so they can kill people that are close to him.

For these reasons Reborn tends to hold his trust close to his heart.

The first person that earned his trust had been the Ninth. Reborn trusted him not only with his life but with his own life as well. He trusted the Ninth to be able to defend himself from Reborn's enemies.

Next had been Tsuna himself. Tsuna hadn't known who Reborn was at all, he hadn't been trying to get close to him for perks or to kill him. It had been a genuine bond formed in blood, tears and pain. A genuine care that had formed between them and a slow expansion of trust and respect on both their parts. Reborn had grown to trust Tsuna with his life- one of the reasons he had chosen Tsuna in the Representative Battle- and he had grown to trust Tsuna's strength both metal and physical.

Through Tsuna Reborn had grown to trust his Guardians and through Tsuna the Guardians had learned to trust him.

Trust was precious.

Reborn knew that. And he was silently thankful.

**Love**

Tsuna was one of the most loved Bosses in Mafia history.

Vongola flourished under his kind merciful, stern strong guidance, and in return for his kind hand and honesty with his men, as well as his just punishments he earned the loyalty and devotion of all under his command.

The day Tsuna was shot by an assassin from the Solaranzo Family Vongola went into an outraged uproar. He had been out with Reborn. They had been making a trip out of the Vongola Mansion so Tsuna had a chance to escape his office walls, the stress, and the paperwork.

Tsuna had sensed the danger only a second before Reborn had.

Reborn had turned and shot at the threat as Tsuna had turned to face the sniper on the roof a few blocks down and to the right. The sound of Reborn's shot had covered the assassin's and Tsuna had taken a sharp gasping breath when he felt the unexpected pain spread out from the left side of his body around his lung. The assassin had missed his target- Tsuna's heart- because Reborn had shot him as he had pulled the trigger knocking his aim off.

Reborn's eyes had snapped to his Boss' at the sound and a sharp Italian curse had slid from his lips even as he jumped into action. One hand was dialing the emergency number on his cell- the one that let everyone know something was wrong- while the other was putting pressure on the wound. He would have healed it on sight but he didn't have the tools to safely remove the bullet from Tsuna's chest and there were civilians around him.

"Reborn what happened?" Gokudera's voice came over the phone before the first ring had finished.

"I need a medical transport vehicle immediately. Tsuna has been shot." He rattled the address of the place they were standing to Gokudera. Gokudera had a tone full of worry, but there was no panic or distraction. He had become an excellent Right Hand Man.

Reborn hung up and pressed another number into the phone. It was answered before the first ring was over as well "Oh? What's this? Reborn? Why would you be calling me?"

Reborn calmly answered "Tsuna's been shot. I need to know who, why, and what family. I would do it myself, but I'm stopping him from bleeding out right now. Also the sniper is located here." He gave Mukuro the location of the sniper's body.

Mukuro's voice sharpened "Someone has shot the Vongola? Well now…" his voice darkened "We can have that. I'll call you back."

Reborn hung up and pressed harder on the wound and Tsuna hissed. Reborn glanced into his eyes, ignoring the civilians that seemed to be panicking around them. "Tsuna?"

To everyone else it would have sounded apathetic and uncaring, but not to Tsuna. Tsuna heard the unvoiced _"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, this won't happen again. I'll take care of it."_

"I'm fine." Tsuna was a bit breathless and beginning to feel dizzy but despite that to everyone else his would have sounded steady and calm, but not to Reborn.

Reborn- who had been with Tsuna for years- knew he was weakening with all the blood loss and he cursed the fact the bullet had remained in Tsuna's chest so he couldn't fix this himself. He could hear the nearly unnoticeable waver that indicated his student was in serious pain.

Reborn only blinked when he heard the wail of a siren approach, but he was relieved as the ambulance approached. He recognized the vehicle for the Vongola vehicle it was.

Tsuna had been taken into a Vongola owned and operated Hospital where Shamal himself had overseen the surgery to remove the bullet and seen to his Boss' recovery.

The Vongola Guardians and Reborn had done their research and discovered the who, the why, which family and the how.

The rest of the Vongola had found out too.

The Solaranzo family had had no warning.

They hadn't known their assassin had been killed milliseconds after he had fired the shot. All they knew was the bullet had sent back a positive hit signal and they had been smug with their supposed victory.

The Vongola family had come into their home and demolished them.

They had eradicated the Solaranzo family so completely no one dared to speak their name.

They had made it very obvious that any attack on their Boss was not taken lightly and was treated as a declaration of war.

Tsuna had come out of his recovery to find his paperwork had been done for him, the family responsible was taken care of, and everything had been managed in his absence.

Tsuna was very much loved by the Vongola Family.

And he loved them in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, Ok new chapter! No Theme requests? Anyone?**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Faces**

Everyone had different 'faces.'

There was the face shown to family, a face shown to friends, a face for enemies, a face shown to coworkers.

Surprisingly Tsunayoshi Sawada was a man of many faces.

If you asked any of his friends they would be able to tell you it was true, no matter unlikely it seemed.

Tsuna had a face he showed his Family: strong, calm, stern with a kind hand and firm beliefs. The face of a Boss.

Tsuna had a face he showed his family: loving, happy, strong-willed, enduring, and kind. The face of a son.

Tsuna had a face he showed his coworkers- the Mafia world: Iron-willed, powerful, intimidating, a person that commanded respect, a person of justice and someone that would not tolerate disrespect to his family, Family, or friends. The face of Vongola Decimo.

Then there was the face he showed his enemies: stern, calm, eyes furrowed and fists swung as if in prayer. Eyes burning with strength, with power. Eyes focused solely on the goal of victory. The face that brought fear to all who saw it. The face of a Boss, of Decimo defending his friends and both sets of family.

Lastly there was a face for his tutor and the friends who he had adopted as family. Soft loving eyes, loyalty, strength, support. Vulnerability. A willingness to stand again and again for them either to defend or simply to enjoy their company.

Each of Tsuna's faces were a part of himself.

They were not masks that he donned.

They were just different bits of his personality that he showed to the world.

**Day and Night**

Tsuna had come to a realization after years of knowing Reborn.

Where Tsuna was Day, Reborn was Night.

They balanced each other.

Tsuna was bright and shining the day time sky that enveloped all in its warm hold.

Reborn was the softly glowing night time sky that guided those lost in the dark.

Tsuna was the bright day time sky that could become so _hot_ that it burned and drove away.

Reborn was the night time sky that could hide dangerous things and fool the senses to their demise.

Tsuna was the day time sky that shined light into the shadows and reveled what lay hidden below them.

Reborn was the night time sky that could envelope you in shadows and hide you from your enemies and keep you safe.

One cannot exist without the other.

Without one the other is lost.

They anchored each other and guided each other in the dark world of the Mafia and kept each other balanced and sane.

Without one the balance is gone and the other with wobble and crash into a spiral of madness.

He had realized they needed each other.

And that was okay…after all…The sky needed both day and night.

**Alone**

Reborn had been a solitary creature.

He had always been someone that worked alone, stayed alone and needed no one.

He had been someone that stayed in the shadows of night.

Then Tsunayoshi Sawada came into his life.

And suddenly there had been _light_.

There had been bright, blinding light that soothed all the dark corners of his mind and beat back the dark deep shadows that his job had placed in his mind that had been growing ever so slowly before the light had come and burned the shadows away.

Reborn had never known he needed the light until it had busted through his walls and had suddenly _been there_ before he could put the walls back up.

Reborn had found that he enjoyed the light Tsuna brought to him in all his clumsy, no-good, determined, stubborn, forgiving, loving, accepting ways.

Reborn had suddenly found a _home_ with this person who had eventually welcomed him into his family. Not his Family, but his _family_ and it was bright and soothing and welcoming and _so much-!_

He would never be alone again.

He would always be welcome and accepted into the light.

Never again would the shadows invade his mind and begin to drive him mad again.

Tsuna wouldn't let them.

Reborn found he didn't really mind this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**I got a request! "Tsuna, Byakuran, and Marshmallows." This was the result. It came out a little…different then I had planned ^^U. Also I jump between the Tsuna we know and Boss Tsuna. Most of the time it's Boss Tsuna, but sometimes I jump back. I'm sorry if I confuse anyone.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Friendship**

Tsuna was plotting.

Everyone in his family knew it.

They just didn't know what he was plotting, not even his Guardians or- surprisingly- Reborn. He was planning something exciting though. They could tell from the bright happy gleam in his eyes.

They knew the day of the surprise had come when he gathered all his Guardians together, brought in Reborn, and then sat patiently in a chair to wait.

"Tenth?"

"Tsuna what are we doing here?"

It was rare for everyone to be together this late. Usually they were going on missions or coming back from missions and crashing.

"Not everyone is here."

The guardians and Reborn shared a look as they turned back to Tsuna. They didn't have time to ask who they were waiting on as the door opened and Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, and I-Pin came inside.

"Tsuna-kun? Where are we going?" Kyoko, Haru and Hana had been brought into the fold after getting caught up in one of Tsuna's many crazy _incidents_. Hana actually ended up being a Vongola Lawyer, while Kyoko and Haru worked at the Vongola Orphanage and also helped with Clean Up.

"It's a surprise. I need you all to trust me."

If there was one thing that they all did, it was trust Tsuna. He had proven again and again he would stand and take a hit for them, that he was trustworthy…so they nodded slowly.

Tsuna lead everyone to a large car and ushered them inside. The windows were blacked out so they had no idea where they were going as Tsuna headed up towards the front and slipped into the driver's seat.

Everyone was curious about what Tsuna was planning and how he managed to hide it as they piled inside.

Tsuna drove towards a Cliffside overlooking the ocean and he pulled to a stop just as the sky was beginning to turn truly dark.

The moment he stopped and shut the car off the doors were opened as everyone pilled out and turned to face the cliff where Tsuna was standing facing them.

Tsuna smiled at all of them "Happy Fourteenth Friendship Anniversary. Thank you for putting up with Midnight wakeup calls to bail Hibari or Mukuro out of jail. Thank you for putting up with being woken up at two or three in the morning because someone needs to leave for a mission, thank you for putting up with the shootouts and thanks for not panicking completely when one of us comes back bleeding from a wound the size of Seattle and insisting it's fine, it's just a flesh wound. Thank you for knocking us out so we can be dragged into the Infirmary to heal said wound. Thank you for being there through everything- all of you- for putting up with the insanity that is this life and knocking sense into each other when we really need to hear it. Thank you for just…being there, for coming back home."

And just as Tsuna had planned, right as he finished his mini-speech, behind him the sky lit up with the first of the multi colored fireworks.

**Marshmallows **

Tsuna actually had a bit of a…fear…of marshmallows. Well…not a fear exactly…more of a dislike. A very strong dislike.

He _hated_ them.

It wasn't because he was allergic to them or something, no, they just…reminded him of _that man_.

And Tsuna really didn't like _that man_.

He had some…bad memories associated with marshmallows.

He hadn't even realized he had any issues until I-Pin had brought a bag out of the kitchen- Tsuna hadn't known they had any- and set them on the table so anyone could get some during the movie they had been watching.

He had seen them and slipped into a very vivid flashback of the Future That Never Was.

Thankfully Reborn had been there, and he had recognized the signs of a flashback in time to get the kids out of the living room with the sharp command of "Stay Here" before he had come back in time to see his student taking the Marshmallows outside where he proceeded to get himself into Hyper Dying Will Mode and X-Burner the marshmallows into ash one at a time with sharp focused eyes.

Reborn could only hear a few words as listened to his student mutter. "Stupid Byakuran…Future…Die…Fire… Marshmallows EVERYWHERE…Never see…too soon…burn."

He had let his student vent and when the fires had faded and he turned to head back inside and he spotted Reborn standing there Tsuna had looked at him with still-orange sharp eyes and told him "Don't let Mama buy Marshmallows again."

Reborn had looked back at the singed area his student had created and nodded once "Ok Dame-Tsuna."

And they had walked back inside where Reborn brought the kids back and Tsuna told them "The marshmallows were bad, so I threw them out, but we can have some of my candy stash and make popcorn."

The kids had agreed and Tsuna had made the popcorn before grabbing a bag of candy from the stash he kept to keep Lambo calm and indulge the sweet tooth he had- Reborn had one too, but Tsuna pretended not to notice when all the coffee flavored candy disappeared and always replaced it.

Reborn made sure they never had marshmallows in the house again, not even when Tsuna finally became Vongola Decimo.

**Father**

When Tsuna was little he wanted his father's attention. He wanted his Papa to come home, to stay home. He wanted him to stay there with Mama and himself.

As he grew he wanted more.

He wanted to be able to go to his father for advice, for comfort, for affection. He wanted to go to his father for all the things he couldn't go to his mother for, he wanted his father to walk up and bap him in the back of his head and tell him 'you're being an idiot, grow a pair and just do it or deal' when he was scared he wanted his father to tell him it's ok and help him face those fears.

That never really happened and Tsuna had rejected Iemitsu Sawada as his father.

Eventually Reborn came into Tsuna's life.

Reborn terrified Tsuna at first, not because he was _the_ hit man, but because he changed _everything._

He changed Tsuna himself. He changed the people around Tsuna. He changed everything Tsuna thought he knew about himself, the world, and his family.

Tsuna supposed he began to see Reborn as a father when Reborn didn't leave Tsuna floundering with all the changes. When Reborn patiently- violently yes, but patiently- began to coach Tsuna through the changes.

Then Tsuna realized he could go to Reborn for advice. And he realized in his own way Reborn offered comfort and affection, even if it was violent in nature. He realized Reborn was perfectly willing to hit him over the head with a Leon-Mallet when he was being an idiot and tell him so, that he was willing to coach Tsuna through all his problems, and help Tsuna face his fears- even if Reborn had a tendency to throw him kicking and screaming into those fears- and conquer them. He realized Reborn did all the things Tsuna wanted his father to do and more.

**Father Part 2**

There came a time where Tsuna had to choose an Internal Advisor that would stand at his Left and whisper advice about all things.

Iemitsu Sawada expected that Internal Advisor to be himself, after all he was Tsuna's Father…and whose word could you trust more than your own Father's?

It was for this reason that he was absolutely _floored_ when Tsuna looked at him confused and told him firmly "You are not going to be my Internal Advisor."

His Guardians and Reborn- the only people there to witness the flat statement- were shocked too. They all knew Tsuna hated Iemitsu, but they had expected him to choose Iemitsu as his Internal Advisor not only because he was Tsuna's father but because he had a long time to experience the Mafia World and would not steer Tsuna wrong.

Iemitsu had argued for hours with Tsuna about his decision getting angrier and angrier as Tsuna continuously told him "Absolutely not."

Eventually Iemitsu had snapped and yelled "I AM YOUR FATHER! Who else would you trust this job to?! Who else can you claim as trustworthy and willing to guide you through your years as the Decimo?! To be there with you when you make decisions that will affect the entire Vongola Family?!"

The entire room had dropped in temperature as the Guardians and Reborn watched Tsuna lower his head to shield his eyes with his hair. Each Guardian had a tightening grip on their weapon as they fought their emotions, and Reborn tightened his grip on Leon as he fought not to step between Iemitsu and Tsuna and shoot Iemitsu in the head.

The only thing that stopped Reborn and the Guardians from moving was they recognized the signs that Tsuna had passed angry and was now furious.

Iemitsu- who hadn't been there for his son enough to know the signs- missed them completely and took the lowering of his son's head as surrender. "As you can see I am your only choice and you-!"

Tsuna's head snapped up to pin Iemitsu with furiously burning sunset orange eyes that made Iemitsu stop talking. Then the aura had been unleashed from its tight control and Iemitsu was floored a second time as he found himself simultaneously straitening under the aura like he would under the Ninth's 'You've crossed a line and now you've made me very angry' aura and having issues breathing as the aura pressed against him. He found himself thinking _"When did Tsuna get so powerful?!"_

"With all due respect- which isn't much mind you- I _do not_ find you 100% trustworthy. Especially in anything regarding _guidance_. You were never there when I was younger. You were not there for my fist words, for my first steps. You were not there when I was frightened or when Mama cried because you missed a Birthday, Anniversary, or Holiday _again_. You were not there when I needed you help regarding fears, advice, comfort, or just for a kick to the head."

Tsuna's eyes glowed with his fury as he verbally tore apart his biological father. "You. Were. Not. There. Not for anything important. How can I trust you to be _here now_ when I need you? How can I trust you to guide me correctly through anything when you could not guide me through my life? I do not trust you to do this. The first time I saw you in years was shortly after you had given us rings and informed us 'since I gave you those rings you'll be targeted by assassins. Train hard!'"

Briefly his eyes shifted to pin Reborn, who found himself flattered and floored by Tsuna's next words even if he didn't show it beyond a slight widening of the eyes. "I _do_ trust the man that was there through the most _insane_ part of my life to guide me through this Mafia Business. I trust the man that was there to guide me through the changes happening to my life. I trust the man who gave me the ability and confidence to make friends. I trust the man who taught me everything I needed to survive not only the Mafia, but some of life's most important lessons. I trust the person who was there with my when I was scared, when I was hurt, when I _needed_ him. I trust the person who wasn't afraid to tell me I was being and idiot and then stayed there to patiently show me how not to be. I trust the man that taught me the meaning of _family_. I trust the man who acted as a father in every way that mattered where you failed. You will not be my Internal Advisor. Reborn will be taking that honor if he is willing to agree."

Reborn had honestly never been more proud of Tsuna then in that moment as he stepped forward and removed his hat, placing it over his heart and bowing his head as he told him "I spent a long time preparing you for this job Decimo. I will be honored to stand at your side and guide you through your reign as well."

Tsuna had bowed his head to Reborn in return before pinning Iemitsu with blazing eyes and hissing "Now _get out_."

Iemitsu had finally snapped out his shock and was opening his mouth to verbally snap back at son when his Guardians and Reborn closed ranks around him blocking him from view and interrupted his rant before it could begin.

"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi-kun told you to leave." A trident materialized in Mukuro's hand as he pinned Iemitsu with silently angry eyes.

"The Omnivore gave you an order Herbivore. Leave or I will bite you to death."

"The Decimo told you to leave Iemitsu. Leave, and send Basil or Lal in you place from here on." Reborn stepped forward with the others and herded an angry shocked Iemitsu out of the Vongola mansion telling security to keep him out from here on unless told otherwise by the Decimo, his Guardians, or Reborn.

**Son**

Reborn didn't have a son.

He had wanted one, but he never found a woman worthy of giving him one. Most women were either trying to get his money, get into his pants, kill him, or just wanted bragging rights.

Reborn would never allow a woman like that to bare him a child.

Then he walked into Tsunayoshi Sawada's life.

As Reborn worked with Tsuna he found himself thinking that Tsuna was everything he wanted in a son. Hard working, loyal, protective, determined, adaptable, a person that fought only when he needed to and didn't go looking for problems.

As more time passed Reborn found himself filling in all the roles a Father should take in Tsuna's life and in he began viewing Tsuna as the son he never had.

He found himself experiencing all the emotions a father would as he guided Tsuna.

Pride.

Worry.

Love.

Amusement.

Annoyance.

Forgiveness.

Fear.

Sadness.

Joy.

He felt it all.

Reborn found the son he had been looking for when he finally _stopped_ looking.

He was pretty sure he couldn't have gotten a better one.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Okay…So I love Parental! Arcobaleno…but I especially love R27 Bonds of all kinds. XDD I admit it. This is longer than normal. Know why? Requests inspire me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Requests are awesome.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Baby**

It took Hibari a long time to figure out _why_ exactly he found Tsunayoshi Sawada to be so interesting.

It struck him after one of Tsuna's many fights why exactly he found himself to be…protective…of him.

At first it had been because Tsuna reminded him of a Little Animal and Hibari would admit- only to himself- that he had a weakness for small animals.

As Tsuna spent more time being trained by the Carnivore Baby Hibari noticed Sawada changed, that he got stronger. As this strength grew Hibari found himself to be more protective. It confused him. He didn't understand what exactly was causing the protective feeling in himself.

Then he had an epiphany after watching one of the rare moments where Tsuna lost his temper in a fight and stopped holding back.

The Little Animal was a baby Carnivore.

He had the potential to be a top tier Carnivore but he wasn't there yet.

Hibari had a duty as a Carnivore to protect the baby Carnivore until he grew into his fangs.

Then he'd have someone to fight with.

**Hibird **

Hibari woke up from his nap and noticed immediately something was missing.

It only took him a second to figure out what was missing. The little weight in his hair. The singing of his old school anthem.

He sat up and scanned the area. Hibird usually didn't leave his side unless…_ "Ah."_

He noticed the light blanket that had been thrown over him and was now pooled around his hips. He had fallen asleep for his nap outside in the cold morning. It looked like Tsuna had checked on him at some point.

Hibird liked the Baby Carnivore.

Hibari smirked.

He stood to his feet and brought the blanket with him folding it as he moved. He took a shot detour to place the blanket back where it belonged before heading towards the Baby Carnivore's office. As he approached the doors he slowed.

The baby carnivore was singing softly. His voice had deepened and so the voice coming from his office was pleasant on his ears and rather soothing. It was rare to catch Tsunayoshi in a relaxed enough mood to sing so Hibari didn't move listening to the words. He recognized the lyrics of a song called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

"_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones  
>Love to make my systems go.<br>Welcome to the new age,  
>to the new age<br>Welcome to the new age,  
>to the new age"<em>

The baby carnivore's voice paused and Hibari was highly amused to hear Hibird echo the lyrics back with the correct inflections if slightly off key.

"_So this is where Hibird has been learning the new songs."_

He didn't bother knocking and opened the door. Tsunayoshi looked up and smiled at him nodding a greeting before going back to the paperwork. He knew why Hibari was there.

Hibird flew from his perch in Tsunayoshi's hair fluttering down into Hibari's dark locks chirping happily "Hibari, Hibari!" and then singing his new song. "Love to make my systems go, Welcome to the new age, to the new age, Welcome to the new age, the new age!" Hibari smiled at the bird that he had moved to his finger and lightly stroked his feathered head as he walked out.

**Coffee**

Reborn was addicted to coffee, namely espresso.

He knew it.

Anyone that knew him knew it.

Reborn had taught Tsuna how to make a proper espresso that was up to his rather high expectations through a rather painful process that involved showing Tsuna how to make the espresso only once and hitting him with a 1000pound Leon Mallet every time he failed to make the espresso correctly afterwards. It had taken Tsuna many failed attempts and lots of bruises, but in the end Tsunayoshi could make the best espresso Reborn had ever tasted- as expected of Vongola Decimo and his student.

Reborn actually couldn't drink any other espresso without feeling rather let down now, but he never told Tsuna that.

**Coffee 2**

Tsuna supposed he should have seen it coming really, but he hadn't.

Tsuna _hated_ mornings. Despised them with every fiber of his being and as a result Tsuna had issues getting up early as he was required to do.

This had led to Tsuna trying an espresso once. He hadn't liked the bitter taste and resorted to coffee with a lot of milk and sugar…or rather Milk with Caffeine as the case may be. None the less Tsuna had developed a very strong addiction and need for that morning cup of coffee that was really milk and sugar with caffeine.

Everyone in the mansion had learned to stock up on Tsuna and Reborn's brands of coffee and espresso respectively or face the _very horrifying_ consequences.

They had never run out of Reborn's espresso before since Tsuna made absolutely sure there was always espresso available for his tutor. Reborn had run out only once back when Tsuna was still in Japan being trained and Tsuna had sworn on his life to never let it happen again. Not after the **horrifying scarring** training session it had resulted in since Reborn had decided to take his frustrations and anger out on Tsuna.

Tsuna- who had only developed the need for caffeine during the years where he shadowed the Ninth just before becoming the Tenth officially- only experienced running out of coffee once. It had ironically let him sympathize with Reborn and understand why he had lashed out.

The end result of Tsuna running out of coffee was Tsuna beating every one of his guardians into the ground excluding Lambo and Chrome who were both out. One was visiting his mother, while the other was on a mission. Everyone else however had ticked Tsuna off since he was unable to deal with the chaos they caused without his morning dose of caffeine and in the end he had finally snapped hissing in a quiet voice that was louder than Ryohei's screaming somehow "Fine then. Since none of you are capable of ending these little sprats yourselves _**I**_ will end them for you" before proceeding to knock all of them out.

Reborn had rounded the corner with a very proud look on his face having seen it all from different angles thanks to the multiple cameras he had everywhere in the mansion holding a cup of coffee waiting for his student to come back inside since he had dragged his guardians outside into the yard so he wouldn't have to deal with them when they woke up.

Tsuna had stalked inside where Reborn had fallen into step with him holding the coffee cup out to him. Tsuna had taken one look inside the cup- noting it was made exactly as he liked it- and turned wide grateful eyes to his tutor gulping down a mouthful before telling him "You can have seven different Dessert Favors for this Reborn. Thank you."

Reborn had been very pleased with that statement. His student was better at making deserts then he was at making Reborn's espresso and that was saying something. A Desert Favor meant Tsunayoshi would make whoever had the favor one desert of their choice and Reborn now had _seven_.

He smirked.

The mansion never did run out of Tsuna's coffee again after that.

**Smile**

Dino stared at him little brother silently amused.

The thing that made this situation so amusing was Tsuna didn't even know he was doing anything. Dino supposed that was why it was so affective though.

None the less Dino didn't say a word as he watched another Mafia Don walk off with a dazed look in his eyes and a slight stumble in his step.

Tsuna's smiles were some of the most dangerous weapons Dino had ever seen. They even worked on _Reborn_ thought Tsuna hadn't figured that out yet.

One smile from the brunette and everyone in the room instantly was drawn into the ever encompassing sky. They were pulled into Tsuna's warmth and they found themselves almost instantly put at ease and trusting Tsuna to watch their backs should they become allied.

Other Mafia Bosses who hadn't met Tsuna but had heard the rumors scoffed at them. Dino and Reborn got a kick out of watching those same tough aloof scoffing Bosses meet Tsuna and walk away afterwards looking like they had seen the sun for the first time.

Tsuna's smiles were dangerous.

Dino was half sure Tsuna could rule the world with the blasted things if he had the ambition and mindset to try it.

**Peace**

When most people thought of 'peace' they thought of a cloudless day under a tree, maybe a rainy day curled up with a book or a nice day at the beach.

Tsuna didn't really _think_ about peace, but he knew when he felt it.

Tsuna felt happy and at peace when dynamite was flying through the air, a sword flashed into sight, screams of 'Extreme', 'Baseball Idiot', 'Stupid Cow, or the occasional 'Voi' echoed through the air. When the sounds of explosions shook the ground, when a hissed threat of 'I'll bite you to death' was handed out. When the loud or soft laughter of 'Kufufufufu…' echoed in the halls and the faint singing of the Namimori School Anthem could be heard in the background of everything. Tsuna felt peaceful when he could hear Yamamoto's 'Ahhaha' from the corner, the patter of running feet, a call of 'Tsuna-nii come play with us!' with the soft click of a gun and Reborn's voice demanding 'Go finish your Paperwork with your Dying Will Dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot you for real.' He felt peaceful hearing a soft call of 'Bossu' and when one of his guardians came into his office with food or coffee (Milk and Sugar with Caffeine) because he lost track of time. Reborn kicking his door in and demanding he get up and come with him for a Training Session so the 'Absurd amount of time he spent doing paperwork didn't dull his reflexes' because Reborn 'Hadn't spent all that time training Dame-Tsuna into a proper strong Mafia Boss for it to go to waste behind a desk'

Tsuna really wasn't sure when the absurd amount of insanity he dealt with from his family had turned into his version of Peaceful Happiness but it had.

Sometimes Tsuna wondered when Reborn had managed to corrupt him with the Insanity that was apparently required to be a part of the Mafia and how exactly he hadn't noticed it happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok…Computer Issues. All I have to say. I am slowly working my way through stuff I haven't touched in a **_**long**_** while okay? So it's taking time. On the bright side- my computer is being looked at right now so cross your fingers for me!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
><strong>  
><strong>Sign<strong>

There is silence for an entire minute as the Vongola mansion absorbs what they are seeing.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore.

He was _male._

It didn't matter that he had wide chocolate eyes.

It didn't matter that he had 'amazing hair'.

It didn't matter that he enjoyed cute fluffy animals and was prone to making an unmanly noise when they were put in his sight.

It didn't matter that he knew how to cook, and clean, and was polite.

It didn't matter that he was 'adorable' and knew how to make and serve tea properly.

It didn't matter that he 'had a smile to die for' that 'lit up his eyes like stars'.

It didn't matter that when Tsuna turned wide, watery eyes on someone the toughest of the Mafia would crumble at his feet.

Tsuna was a _man_.

Of course the rest of the world seemed to not care.

He was always getting hit on by _everyone_.

After last night with that mafia don Tsuna had had enough.

He made himself a sign.

And he was wearing it.

_**I am a male. Stop treating me otherwise. Thanks.**_

There was silence for an entire minute as the Vongola mansion absorbs what they are seeing.

Then there is laughter.

**Faith**

Reborn had once been asked what he believed in.

What did he place his faith in when the darkness grew to be too much?

Before he would have answered "I have faith in myself."

Then Tsuna came stumbling into his life all clumsy and useless and panicking.

The answer had still been 'myself' then.

Then he had gotten to know Tsuna, witnessed the lengths Tsuna was willing to go to and reached despite whatever stood in his way, and he began to _trust._

He still had faith in himself, still hadn't been aware of what exactly Tsuna had done until the whole Arcobaleno Trials came up.

He had insisted Tsuna hand him his Boss Watch and forget about it, because he didn't need to die for the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna had refused.

Reborn can remember being shocked that his student- who had been so clumsy and useless not so long ago, so scared of his own shadow- had yelled at him and refused to bend to his will.

He can also remember the very instant that he began to _hope_ for a better future. The very instant that he began to _believe_ it was possible to come out of it curse free and alive…

Nowadays if someone were to ask what he had Faith in he would answer "I have faith in myself." And silent but always true, always spoken without words:

_I have faith in Tsuna._

**Bandage**

Mukuro was very good at his job. He was capable of fooling the best and slipping in and out of the most dangerous and protected places in the world.

Just because he was one of the best didn't mean he was unbeatable.

Sometimes Mukuro fell.

It was rare.

It was so very rare, but sometimes Mukuro got hurt.

And when Mukuro was hurt he lashed out at everyone in an effort to be left alone where no one would be able to hurt him while he was vulnerable. He had learned long, long ago that he could only trust himself.

But then he had been drawn into Tsunayoshi's web and slowly but surely Tsunayoshi was teaching Mukuro that there were people out there who he could trust to let near himself when he was vulnerable.

That Tsuna was _safe._

That Tsunayoshi offered him _Sanctuary._

Mukuro remained still under careful, gentle hands as they continued wrapping the bandages around his chest and listened to the soft voice that admonished him for taking a sword slash that had been aimed at Tsunayoshi's unprotected back.

Mukuro smirked and offered a laugh and an often spoken but no longer _meant_ sentence "Your body is mine to possess Little Vongola. I cannot allow it to be killed before I am ready to strike."

And Tsuna looks up at him without a hint of panic and soft _caring_ eyes and Mukuro knows that Tsunayoshi _knows._

Oddly enough- or perhaps not- Mukuro is alright with Tsuna knowing the truth of why he had taken that sword slash to his chest.

**Hard**

The Guardians all know that Reborn is protective of Tsunayoshi.

They know that Reborn sees Tsuna as _his_ to guide and teach. As _his_ in every way that matters.

They all knew this. They knew Reborn would go to great lengths to protect his charge.

When Tsuna is attacked and the intruders managed to get through all the Guardians in order to do it, they learn that Reborn is _hard_.

They learn that when Reborn takes on as a student he _will_ succeed in making that student better even if the method he takes to do so leaves the student bleeding and sore on the floor gasping for breath and not entirely sure how they survived.

They learn because while Tsuna is recovering Reborn takes them all on as _his_.

They also manage to learn respect for Tsuna who had not only survived Reborn's teaching methods but _living_ with the man at 14 when his teaching methods left every one of them sprawled on the floor and praying that was their last session.

Not that any of them would stop what they were doing. They never wanted to see the enemy get past them again and attack their boss ever again.

**Place**

The Arcobaleno are all found of Tsunayoshi in some way or another. Especially since it is thanks to Tsuna that they all have their adult bodies back and no curse to speak of.

When Tsunayoshi offered his hand to the Arcobaleno and fought for them and _won_ he had earned the loyalty of the seven strongest.

It helped that Tsuna was so warm and accepting of everyone, that he asked no one to change themselves in his presence. That Tsuna made the people around him _want_ to be loyal and protective of him. That Tsuna had no ulterior motives with anyone. That he _meant_ what he said.

So it came as no surprise to any of the Vongola- barring Tsuna himself- that when Tsunayoshi offered each of the Arcobaleno a place in his home and Family each of them accepted.

**Drunk**

It took a _lot_ of alcohol to get a Flame User drunk.

_A Lot._

Tsuna was particularly good at holding his liquor especially since he was Vongola's Boss and it seemed to be a tradition to drink over anything significant. (And insignificant)

Birthday?

Have a drink.

Treaty being signed?

Drinks.

Dinner?

Here's another drink.

Someone got new liquors.

Share it.

Of course then there was the first time he had been allowed to drink when Reborn had made a point of overwhelming his Flames and getting him drunk.

_Really Drunk._

Tsuna had woken up that morning with a horrible headache and no idea what he had done the night before.

Reborn had taken great pleasure in reminding him via video recording.

Tsuna stared at the television as he staggered into view of the camera. It was obvious he was drunk with a large smile on his face (Something about his smile was _off_. Familiar, but off.) and a rather large blush on his face. **"Reborn~"**

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he heard his tone. "_Where have I heard that tone before? I know I have."_ He wondered silently.

"**Reborn!~ Come on! I wanna play a game! You'll play right?" His smile widened on his face and he twirled lightly somehow managing to look graceful despite the uncoordinated nature of his movements.**

Tsuna blinked and turned to stare at Reborn for a minute before he turned back to the recording. (God it was so _familiar._ The tone, and the smile. Even some of his hand movements. _Why was it so familiar?_)

"**I don't want to play Tsuna. Go ask your Guardians." Reborn's voice came from behind the camera and Tsuna pouted at him.**

**"But you're better at games. You'll be **_**fun.**_**"**

"**Why don't you try all your Guardians at once then? That should be fun."**

**Tsuna's face brightened, a large smile spreading and his eyes lighting up as he nodded. "That might work."**

Tsuna leaned forward as if he could see what exactly was off with his expressions and tones and movements if he just got closer. _"What on Earth am I _doing?_ Something is off. Why can't I see it?"_ Reborn smirked wider in the background as he waited. It was about to get _interesting._ He couldn't wait for Tsuna to see it.

Tsuna watched as the video him wondered away staggering a bit but making it look almost elegant and purposeful. He watched as that same _familiar_ smile spread over his face as soon as he spotted his Guardians all sprawled in a sitting room.

"**Hello~"**

**Every Guardian in the room turned to face Tsuna.**

Tsuna watched his Guardians' faces as they spotted him. They _knew_. Tsuna knew they knew what was off with him.

It had to be the hangover interfering with his reasoning skills. It was the only reason Tsuna could come up with to explain why he didn't see what they saw and recognized immediately.

As Tsuna watched the recording his eyes widened.

He managed to con and twist and work each of his Guardians into playing games with him. As he watched himself play and laugh and gesture the sense of déjà vu he got grew.

It wasn't until he started laughing at his Guardians' loss that Tsuna realized what he was seeing, his eyes widening with shocked mortification.

"_Oh my God I turn into _Mukuro_ when I'm drunk!"_

Reborn had smirked in the background as he watched his student realize that when drunk all his morals and limits _warped_ and he became willing to say and do things he _wouldn't _at any other time.

Reborn tried not to be too proud that his sadistic nature and cunning had rubbed off on his student- even if that only showed when he was drunk.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm trying something a little different; someone requested **darker sides to Tsuna, Reborn and his Guardians** so here's my shot at it.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Shades of Black**

Reborn had been in the Mafia for a long time.

Before the Mafia he had lived on the streets until he caught the attention of a hit man who saw his potential and took him in. Reborn had lived inside the shadows of the world for as long as he can remember. He had learned long ago that in some cases he needed to be cold, unfeeling, _untouchable_.

As Reborn slid up behind one of the guests in the Vongola Mansion not a flicker of out of place emotion crosses his face as he chats at and uses one hand to distract the guest and the other to slide a hidden _thin_ dagger through the man's tight gun belt beneath the tux.

Reborn continues to speak with the guest, not one sliver of regret in his mind that he had just killed the man in the middle of a ballroom.

Reborn had been in the shadows long before he had joined the Mafia. His first kill had been at seven. An accident to be sure- Reborn had been after the man's groceries for food and accidently caused the man to fall down his stairs- but that first kill had been the beginnings of the darker side of him, a side Reborn was very aware of.

A side Reborn knew how to use.

**Shades of Orange**

Tsuna was a kind, loving man. A person who spoke softly, but always said things worth hearing, a fair boss who had earned the loyalty and devotion of his family. A boss some considered _too soft_ and _weak_ for the Mafia.

Everyone 'knew' this.

Everyone _knew_.

And yet…

Tsuna's face gave nothing away as he stared into the wide black eyes of his rival boss. The mansion around them is silent- not a sound to be heard. "What did you do?" the man's voice is soft- weak and wavering-_scared_.

Tsuna's voice is cold, hard and angry. "You attacked the children." Granted I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta were not exactly _children_ anymore, but this man had sent his lackeys for Kyoko and the Vongola Orphanage she ran for them and I-Pin, Fuuta, and Lambo had stopped it- getting injured in the process.

The children were still with Shamal.

The Mafia knows The Decimo is a calm, kind, forgiving man.

What the Mafia has yet to learn is that The Decimo is a protective man who had obtained a bit of a _sadistic_ side from the King of the Underworld- the world's greatest killer- and his father figure. A man who fought and _bled_ his way to the top. A man who had learned and seen some of the worst of the Mafia. A man who stood in the light but had a long shadow.

The Decimo is a kind and loving fair man who usually loathes violence…except for the times someone threatens the people he protects.

**Shades of Blue**

Reborn had called him a _Natural Hit Man_.

The world's best had looked at him and had seen the sharp _dangerous_ edge that lurked under the cover of oblivious fool. The side of Yamamoto that looked at a person and spotted weaknesses and ways to take advantage of those weaknesses without thought.

Yamamoto is easy going and goofy, is always laughing and finding reasons to be happy because he knows this about himself.

He has always known this about himself.

Yamamoto had learned early on that he would _always_ see the weakness in a person at glance, and had covered it up, made himself approachable, made himself the fool, the oblivious one. He had channeled his ability to spot weakness into baseball- given himself a place to vent without worry- and become a sports idol as a result.

People flocked to him because of it, never suspecting the one they called 'fool' was so very, very dangerous.

For every person that approached him Yamamoto saw the things they never said, the weaknesses in their hearts, the weaknesses in their bodies and stances, the ways he could destroy them.

And yet Yamamoto stays silent, stays the 'fool' stays 'oblivious', continues to be the 'baseball idiot'. He says nothing of all the weaknesses he can see at a glance- the ways he can _kill_ them all.

For Yamamoto is loyal.

He is a natural hit man, but Tsuna is his boss and his friend. Tsuna is the one who had reached out and taught him the _true_ meaning of friendship and joy and protecting others.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpen and narrow revealing the dangerous killer that lurks beneath the surface.

It is for his Family that Yamamoto is willing to _use_ the knowledge he has always seen but never used.

**Shades of Red**

Gokudera is a Storm Flame. The flame of destruction. A man who has been elbow deep in the Mafia since birth. A man so many had turned away and ignored. A man who had been so very, very angry before Tsuna.

Before the day Tsuna had saved his life and welcomed him into the family Gokudera had been so full of rage at the world he had been mostly silent unless spitting out an insult.

It was only after Tsuna that Gokudera learned to express himself and to let go of his anger.

While Gokudera had eventually learned restraint and joy and happiness and acceptance in Tsuna's presence, the rage and anger- the destruction- Gokudera had always been capable of still lurked beneath the surface waiting for a _reason_ to be used.

Gokudera's Storm had found a calming factor, a Sky to call home.

When that home was threatened…

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the intruders. They were interrupting Family Day and Gokudera _was not happy_. Family Days were rare because of the hectic schedules of the family, and as a result they were cherished by the man who had never really had a place to call home.

When that home was threatened the Storm that waited beneath the surface stirred inside.

Gokudera had been raised in the Mafia.

He had no problems what so ever _taking out the trash._

**Shades of Indigo**

Mukuro has seen the face of hell, the people the Mafia consider law keepers, he has seen the inside of their deepest cells.

Mukuro has lived in, thrived in, and _caused_ some of the shadows of the world. He has used his experiences to crush the people below him in a bloody attempt to rule.

Mukuro is very aware that as a result he isn't exactly what most consider _sane_.

He is also aware that that hint of insanity and his actions caused everyone that may have given him and his friends a chance to turn them away.

Everyone but one.

Everyone but Tsuna.

Tsuna who had painstakingly and determinedly earned his trust and loyalty one slow shaky baby step at a time. Who had proven again and again without fail that he would step between Mukuro and those who wished to cage and take him- those who meant him and his family harm.

Those who attack Tsunayoshi Sawada are quickly taught that he is _protected_. That he is shrouded in the Mists that call his Sky home. That the Young Vongola has some of the darkest most terrifying people in the world willing to step between him and all who mean him harm.

**Different Shades of Indigo**

Chrome is shy and quiet. When she speaks it tends to be softly spoken word or a whisper carried on the wind.

This is a result of her parents who had ignored her existence for so very long that she had learned to just _not speak_.

Mukuro had begun the process of teaching her to open up, that her opinion mattered and was wanted and he had guided her to Tsuna.

Tsuna who had smiled and opened his arms to her- the quiet, overlooked, _unwanted_ girl who no one ever wanted, the girl who was seen but not heard.

Chrome is often times considered _weak_ when compared to the other Guardians.

It is not true.

Chrome is just more _subtle_ in her annihilation of all who threaten her family.

Her eyes are cold and unforgiving as she brings the end of her trident to the ground, long and beautiful vines extending outward from her person before almost lovingly and delicately wrapping around the intruders throats without a sound.

Those who plot to kill her family are not welcomed here.

**Shades of Purple**

Hibari has been called a monster for most of his life.

When he was much younger he had tried to reach out to other children, but he had been so much stronger than everyone else- even then- that the children around him hadn't been able to keep up with him, had been hurt unintentionally, and had run while their parents warned them away. In an attempt to understand _why_ he was so much stronger than everyone else Hibari had searched for answers.

In the end the child had settled on the idea that _he_ was a Carnivore and everyone else was an Herbivore and _that_ was why he could so easily break the other children.

He was a predator and they were _prey_.

The idea stuck with Hibari for the rest of his life.

Hibari was stronger than everyone around him and as the only carnivore in the town Namimori became _his_ territory and Hibari defended it from threats and unruliness both internal and external. When he became the sole defender of the town- the only one _capable_ of protecting it from the _really_ dangerous things- Hibari had been exposed very quickly to the darker side of the world. Had learned to survive in the dark and be feared by those who caused fear in others. He had learned that attachments to people were dangerous and would be used against him, and he had learned to lash out at anyone that approached him in response.

This led to Hibari becoming even stronger, even more terrifying as he developed the aura that told all who knew how to look that Hibari was perfectly willing to fight and kill anyone who threatened his territory.

Then the Baby had introduced him to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The herbivore boy who he had had to save from the other herbivores more than once, the boy who he had always dismissed as weak, pathetic, and useless. The boy who, as it turned out, _had_ fangs, _had_ strength, _had_ the ability to rise above all the others around him, and had only needed someone to _teach_ him to use that strength.

The man who Hibari would eventually come to respect and follow, the man who Hibari would allow to guide him.

Hibari was dangerous, an alpha predator, vicious in his defense of what he considered his.

Hibari may have given Tsunayoshi the honor of guiding him, the honor of obeying his requests, but he was still an alpha predator who considered Tsunayoshi someone worth protecting.

"Hibari-san, we gathered the information you requested."

Grey eyes narrowed and a hand extended out and took a thin folder from his subordinate. Grey eyes narrowed further as he read the information. "Tetsuya."

"Yes sir."

Hibari stood after delivering the unspoken command and left the mansion. This Solarone Famiglia were about to have one _final_ and painful lesson beaten into their heads.

Hibari Kyoya rarely enjoyed something enough to declare it under his protection, but the things he did were defended _ferociously_.

Monster indeed.

**Shades of Green**

Lambo had been born into the Mafia.

He had never known anything except the struggle for acknowledgement and survival he had lived with until Tsuna-nii had reached out to him and accepted him into his family. Until Tsunayoshi had reached out and offered comfort and love and unwavering acceptance no matter what he said or did, no matter how annoyed he became. Until Tsunayoshi had given him the place as Lightning Guardian and as a result a family that wanted him- flaws and all.

Lambo had seen a world without Tsuna. A world where he had failed to protect his brother and his family had fractured and shattered in the wake of his loss.

Lambo had sworn he would _never see it again_ so long as he held breath in his body.

If that meant shedding the childish crybaby side of himself for the quiet _dangerous_ green eyed man in a patchwork coat the others had once glimpsed so long ago…so be it.

Lambo would teach their enemies that lightning was fierce and dangerous and never struck the same way twice.

He would stand between the family Tsuna had given him and all who meant to destroy it.

**Shades of Yellow**

Ryohei was a very energetic oblivious person.

It had taken a few close calls for that oblivious manic energy to be tamed.

It had been those close calls- a few missions gone wrong where Ryohei was all that stood between his family and death, the memories of a future that never was, an attack on his sister- to teach Ryohei the necessity of quiet and focus.

Ryohei had once made a promise to never fight again to his little sister.

With the Mafia he had had to revise that promise.

_I won't fight unless I'm protecting something_

The Mafia was dangerous, and shadowed. It was a place that showed you the worst of the world and then showed you what you could become, what you were willing to do.

Sometimes Ryohei wondered what it would be like if he had never met Tsuna- never been exposed to the Mafia and its shadows.

But Ryohei had always been viciously protective of his family and bullheadedly stubborn and Tsuna was his little brother.

So Ryohei dealt with the shadows and learned to navigate them, learned to bulldoze all who stood in the way of protecting his family, learned to be there at the end of the day and heal everyone up, learned to cherish the moments of light and happiness and learned to go into battles protecting that light and happiness with his body.

In the end Ryohei doesn't regret meeting Tsuna and discovering the shadows of the world.

After all, now Ryohei was aware of them and could defend against them, could teach all those who lurked in the shadows to fear the Sun.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Okay. I managed to backtrack through my reviews (still no computer) and I think I found all the new requests I got. I'm working them in now and yes I am still taking them if you're wondering so don't think I ignored you I just had to find you. Thanks for your patience! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Temper**

When Tsuna finally loses his patience it is four hours into a meeting with his Guardians (with all the arguing and threats and bickering and fighting that was so common when all his guardians were in the same enclosed room), and only _after_ three hours of sleep, five hours of paperwork, a two hour meeting with a very stubborn Mafia Don who didn't seem to understand 'no', some property damage caused by a TYL Lambo who had mixed the 'finished' and 'not finished' paperwork stacks leading to _more_ paperwork and some backtracking to resort the stacks he had finished and a skipped breakfast and lunch.

Everyone in the room goes very still as the aura of their boss suddenly explodes in a deadly focused blast.

"Sit down."

The command is almost a whisper, but each Guardian immediately sits 'at attention' in the nearest chair falling silent and staring forward.

Tsuna's eyes remained closed for a few seconds, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose and the only sound in the room is a slow deep breath. "I have dealt with four hours of bickering, arguing squabbles from all of you- as if you are _children_" they all twitch a little bit but not one word is said "I have had to fix the damage all of you caused because of this squabbling which caused me to have more paperwork." Sharp swirling orange eyes opened and each guardian straightened even more in their seats as the annoyed anger is bared to them in Tsuna's eyes.

"I have not eaten since dinner last night, I have had to deal with foolish idiotic bigots for much too long today, I have dealt with more paperwork in these last hours then I want to see in a week, and I have done _all of this_ on less than three hours of sleep. I only wanted you in here to give your reports. You have _once again_ caused damage that will cause me _more_ paperwork, and _I will not tolerate it for another moment._ You are all grown adults."

Tsuna stood slowly and deliberately and each guardian internally flinched. It was going to be one of _those_ weeks. The weeks where the entire mansion would fall into silence.

"Adults who I _know_ are better than this." Tsuna never once raised his voice from a softly spoken silky almost-whisper that was bad news all around for anyone who caused it. "Write up your reports since you are apparently incapable of verbally doing so. Make sure they are done properly. Dismissed."

The guardians were quick to get out of Tsuna's office without a sound all of them glancing at each other after the door closed.

They all moved away without a word, the mansion falling into silence.

**Painting**

Chrome had a bit of a talent.

No one really knew about it except Mukuro, but in all those silent moments where she was ignored and neglected Chrome had sought something to do with herself in the hopes of drowning out the silence and pain of being alone and unwanted. Something that wasn't destructive.

She had been so _invisible_ and she had learned to _watch_. To see _and_ observe. She noticed all the little details so overlooked by the majority of the world so when she first picked up a sketchbook she translated all that she saw into the book.

It took months and months of practice but she had learned to accurately portray everything she observed from people to landscapes in pencil. It sort of spiraled from that point and Chrome found herself moving on from pencils, to pens, to sharpies, to pastels, to charcoal, and paints. She tried it all.

Chrome had no idea how well she could draw and paint, but everything she made had _life_ in it. Everything that she could see and observe at a glance- something she had learned due to negligence- was put into her work and breathed life into what would otherwise have been two dimensional _flat_ art.

Ever since Mukuro Chrome had dedicated a sketchbook to her family, and as time passed that sketchbook expanded to include Tsuna and the others. The first time anyone other than Mukuro found out about her talent it was Tsuna's birthday shortly after his actual inheritance ceremony and she had given him a framed and signed painting of all the guardians, Tsuna, and the Arcobaleno together.

Tsuna had gasped and stilled at the painting that he could swear was about to jump out of its frame breathing, shocked "Chrome…!"

The painting to this day took a place of honor in his personal rooms.

**How**

Dessert Favors were very useful bribery tools that worked on everyone in the Mansion from the staff to Reborn and were a wonderful tool in keeping Tsuna sane in the craziness of his family.

Tsuna thanks every god that listens that he discovered the effect he could achieve with a well-placed Dessert Favor. (They deserved the capital letters. They had power over Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro)

It had been an accident.

Before _that_ day Tsuna had only ever made desserts on special occasions ranging from a special accomplishment to birthdays. He had only very rarely baked for baking's sake.

That day Tsuna had baked because he wanted something sweet and Mama hadn't been home. Reborn had called all his guardians to his home so Tsuna had made sure to make enough for everyone to have seconds. (If he didn't make enough for everyone to have more than a piece all hell would break loose and he knew it.)

Everyone had arrived and Tsuna had left them in the living room with Reborn- thinking the hit man would watch them- while he finished up the last touches on the multiple cakes in his kitchen. (Everyone knew not to step foot in the kitchen while Tsuna was making his desserts. Not even Reborn interrupted.)

The entirety of his living room had been demolished in the resulting chaos as Reborn encouraged the 'family bonding'. Tsuna had walked out into a warzone of torn up furniture and crumbling walls and he had panicked on the inside.

As a result of his panic and need to fix everything before his mother came home he had yelled "That's it! _No one_ gets any dessert unless this is cleaned up before Mama gets home! Mukuro, Hibari if the two of you can _sit still_ and be _civil_ while in the house I will make you both a dessert of your choice! Just…." He waved at the mess.

Everyone went very still as his words registered and Tsuna watched in shock as his previously fighting guardians all stopped fighting and quickly began to clean up while Mukuro and Hibari went still before moving to opposite corners to wait in silence, and Reborn began making calls to have the walls repaired and identical furniture brought in to replace the damaged furniture.

Tsuna watched as his use of his desserts calmed the fighting and bribed his most dangerous guardians into not fighting and as even Reborn stopped adding fuel to the fire and began clean up and he _knew._

_This_ was the answer.

And thus The Dessert Favor was reserved as a punishment and reward system.

**Patch**

It was old and worn and frayed and it didn't even _fit_ anymore but Tsuna still had his old white and orange hoodie hidden away in the back of his closet.

It was covered in old patches all carefully sewed into the fabric and Tsuna kept it close as a reminder of the many times Gokudera and Chrome and Kyoko had stitched it up and fixed it for him simply because they all knew it was his favorite.

**Weak**

Tsuna was very close with all of the Arcobaleno. Reborn- of course- as his tutor turned advisor. Fon had stuck around after the breaking of the curse for I-Pin and had ended up getting drawn in by Tsuna before he could leave and so never really did. Verde had been drawn in to help Spanner and Shoichi and had also fallen to Tsuna's pull though he swore he stayed for the chance to observe Tsuna's effects on Reborn and everyone around him. It helped that Vongola had some very top notch equipment and Verde was very aware that it was thanks to Tsuna he was aging to his adult body. Colonnello and Lal both had already been associated with Tsuna through Mafia Land and the CEDEF and so only had to drift into visiting more often. Viper originally only approached Tsuna due to the debt he felt he owed for the return of his adult body, but Tsuna ended up charming the mist as well and as a result he was the one sent when the Varia needed to interact with the brunette.

Skull though…Skull was someone Tsuna was very close to having connected and empathized with the purple haired man from the very beginning.

Skull had always been called 'weak' and was always the one the other Arcobaleno picked on both verbally and physically, he was treated as a lackey.

Tsuna looked at that and remembered all the times he had been told 'you're not good enough. You're weak.' All the times he was bullied and hurt and Tsuna saw in Skull a kindred spirit. It was the reason he had reached out to Skull rather than Skull coming to Tsuna.

It took a while for Skull to respond to him. Skull was so used to being _used_ because he was Immortal that it never even crossed his mind that Tsuna might actually be reaching out to him because he wanted to know _Skull_. It never crossed his mind that Tsuna was the true definition of a Sky given form.

That Tsuna would _never_ ask Skull to change himself or use Skull for his abilities that Tsuna just naturally and without thought reached out to all the misfits of the world and enveloped them into his family asking for nothing in return.

And Skull _liked_ Tsuna.

Tsuna was gentle and caring and Reborn picked on him too, but Skull couldn't quite believe that Tsuna really only wanted Skull to be happy and know that Tsuna welcomed him into his family with open arms, no reservations, no catches.

In the end what eventually convinces Skull that Tsuna really only wanted Skull to be free to wander under the sky and be happy with a place beside him to call home is Tsuna's reaction when he finds out about the missions his Family are piling on his shoulders.

The missions are hard. They would be considered Suicide Missions for anyone who wasn't immortal, but Skull can do them so his Family use him as everyone before them have used him and he is sent out again and again without thought.

Skull doesn't actually know _how_ Tsuna found out about the missions- he assumes it has something to do with Vongola Resources and leaves it at that, but Skull does remember Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna had been so angry about what they were doing to him. He had noticed Skull looked tired almost constantly. (Tsuna may not have gotten him into the Family at this point but he _did_ get Skull to visit at least once a week and he had even convinced him to remove the helmet in his presence) He had been worried and a worried Tsuna was a determined dangerous Tsuna. He had used Vongola's vast resources and quickly discovered exactly what Skull's Family was doing to him.

It had enraged the normally calm laidback brunette. In very short order Tsuna had 'talked' to Skull's Family and was then welcoming Skull into Vongola.

Skull never did find out what it was exactly that Tsuna had done to get him from his old Family, but it only took two weeks for Skull to realize Tsuna was different and wasn't going to use him and become eternally thankful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Grace**

As clumsy and uncoordinated as Tsuna had been in his younger years when the time comes for Reborn to teach Tsuna to dance- as all good Mafia Bosses must know- he expected it to be a _disaster_ from the very first moment Tsuna steps out onto the dance floor with the teacher that Reborn had called in so Tsuna could learn properly.

The woman's name is Ren and she had taught many young men to dance. When she had seen Tsunayoshi in his everyday life and noticed all the little slips and moments of graceless inelegance she had sighed and been ready for the long haul.

Every one of Tsuna's Guardians are there waiting on the sidelines for their turn on the floor with Reborn standing there as well and not one of them expect what happens the moment the basic waltz begins to play.

Tsunayoshi's eyes narrow and he _moves_.

He is walking breathing grace on the floor. He sweeps Ren into the Waltz as if he had been taught to dance since he could walk. There is not one slip, one misstep, one moment where Tsuna falters.

Ren's eyes are wide as she instinctively follows Tsuna's lead.

Against the wall Tsuna's Guardians are staring and Reborn knows his eyes have widened a bit in surprise.

Dance after dance… Ren runs Tsuna through them all and Tsuna dances as easy as breathing.

The second shocker of the day?

The Dancing Disaster turns out to be Yamamoto- who managed to be so graceful thanks to his swordsmanship training in everything else.

**Unexpected**

When Tsuna goes down, when he is taken out of a fight, his Guardians get _vicious_- as is to be expected.

The unexpected thing about that?

The most vicious of the lot is neither Gokudera- who was so violently protective of his boss- nor Ryohei who took protecting his little brother very seriously.

No. The most vicious of the lot are Mukuro and Hibari.

The two Guardians who most people assumed hated their Boss or planned to kill him were the two who were most protective of Tsunayoshi when he couldn't defend himself.

Mukuro knew he was a twisted and jaded individual. He knew that everyone who knew what he had done before Tsunayoshi wanted him dead or locked away for life, looked at him and thought 'Monster'.

Everyone except Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi, who had gone toe to toe with the Vindice over his freedom and _won_ even before he had earned their gratitude and respect after the whole Representative Battle mess. Tsunayoshi who had basically told the entire world to 'fuck off and keep out' when they fought his choices, who had gathered Mukuro and his gang and given them a place of their own, no catches or hidden motives in his actions beyond wanting them all to have a clean _safe_ place to call their own.

Mukuro often threatened to possess the Young Vongola, to take over his body and destroy his mind, said all of this loudly and often in sight of everyone, but Mukuro was a _Mist._

It was basically there in the job description.

_Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit_.

Bewilder the enemy and render the Family's true form intangible.

Mukuro couldn't count the number of people who had approached _him_ in an attempt to 'take care' of his Family due to the fact they thought Mukuro meant to kill and possess Tsunayoshi and would betray him and help them.

He killed them all.

He was a possessive man. When he claimed something as his own he protected it, and Tsunayoshi Sawada was _his_ Sky and he was loyal to that man alone.

When Tsunayoshi went down Mukuro was there: vicious and thorough in his defense of his home- the wide open Sky that let him wander free and destroyed any who tried to cage him.

Hibari was a lone wolf at heart.

Or he had thought so until Tsunayoshi Sawada bumbled his way into his life.

He _liked_ solitude and space, but this did not mean he liked being _alone_.

Hibari had not realized there was a difference until Tsunayoshi came along and reached out to him even when he was terrified.

Tsuna had actually caught Hibari's attention by continuing to reach out to him even when Tsuna was terrified. It was that interest that had him agreeing to the position of Cloud Guardian. (After all, no _**true**_ herbivore continued to approach an obvious carnivore)

Hibari hadn't realized that the little animal had snagged him into his orbit, had earned himself a place as someone Hibari would defend, until the Varia Battles when he looked over and had spotted the fear in Tsuna's eyes and on his face- a fear that was so different then the kind he saw when Tsuna approached him- and _loathed_ it commanding him to watch his fight and get the stupid look off his face.

Tsunayoshi allowed him to roam around and do as he wished. He gave Hibari no chains or restrictions while offering him a place to come back to, to call home, to rest.

Tsuna gave him a place where he _knew_ he was welcomed with open arms and no expectations whenever he tired of the solitude and silence.

Tsuna gave him a _pack_.

Hibari hadn't even _realized_ he was looking for a pack until Tsuna had given him one. Hadn't realized that the constant fighting he went through – while it _was_ partially a desire to have order and protect the territory Hibari saw as _his_- was also out of a subconscious desire to find a pack Hibari could accept as _his_.

Tsunayoshi was his home.

His Sky.

Hibari was naturally aloof, naturally wandered from place to place, but when the man he had chosen as his Alpha went down, Hibari was _vicious_.

This pack was a mess of contradictory people, was loud, fought amongst themselves often, and annoyed him on a good day, but they were _his_ pack. Anyone who caused problems in Namimori and remembered it after the beating Hibari gave them could tell you how possessive and protective Hibari was with the things he considered to be his.

**First**

Shamal had been known as a freelance assassin for a _long_ time…since the very beginning of his career in fact. No one had earned his loyalty. No one had given him a reason to settle and attach himself to one family.

And then Tsunayoshi Sawada came along.

And he did the _one thing_ no one else had done.

_**He asked the right question**_.

"Will you join Vongola as a Doctor?"

Tsuna never mentioned 'assassin' when he asked for his loyalty.

He just wanted Shamal to _fix_ people.

When someone takes on the job of an assassin one of two things happen.

No one matters anymore or life becomes something cherished.

Shamal had watched so many people fall to his hand, had had so very many more people ask him to kill that it was a novel and cherished thing to be asked to _save people_.

Tsuna had asked the right question and so…Trident Shamal found his place in the Sky.

**Habits**

They all had them. Something they did without thought or planning.

Reborn had a white mug with little green Leon imprints along the bottom and the rim that Tsuna had given him. Reborn used it without thought or fail in the mornings when he needed that first dose of coffee. It was his favorite mug and woe unto those who touched it without his permission. (Reborn didn't really have many people he cared about, so the gifts he received from them were treasured and guarded viciously even if he never _said_ he cherished them so much.)

Tsuna still had that original Good Luck Charm from Kyoko and when he was nervous or upset he would pull it out from its little hidey hole and run his hands over it as if it had the answers to life's problems. Sometimes he wondered if it was because the Charm had seen him through so many different things in his life that he wanted to have it when he didn't quite know what to do with himself. (All of his friends and family knew something was very wrong and bothering Tsuna if they caught sight of the worn but cherished Charm)

Lambo always kept a stash of his favorite grape-flavored candies on his person no matter where he went for missions. He rarely touched them since they were hard to get outside Japan. He only pulled them out when something was very wrong or when he wanted to show very sincere gratitude. (Tsuna-nii had introduced the candy to him back when he was younger. It was the first moment that Lambo realized Tsuna and Mama really honestly cared for his wellbeing and he was loved and wanted and welcomed. The candy became a physical representation of love and acceptance to him and was therefore a comfort to him and a physical show of care and gratitude when he shared it with someone.)

Gokudera never _ever_ smoked in the house or any of the cars Tsuna and the others inhabited. He refused to. He knew _exactly_ what it did to his body, and what it _could_ do to his family even just as second hand smoke. Gokudera had his vice, but he refused to damage the people who took him in and cared for him by smoking inside the places they spent the most time. (That's not to say he didn't carry an unlit cigarette when he walked the hallways or rode from one place to another just in case of battle, but unless someone was blowing up the walls or trying to kill somebody Gokudera never lit one inside the halls of his home or in a confined car.)

Yamamoto threw anything that came his way unexpectedly back with ten times the force. He couldn't help it. It was an honest reflex, and he did it without thought. This was something that was usually a benefit to the family seeing as any unexpected projectile that came within arm's reach of Yamamoto was flung back into unsuspecting enemy ranks. (Of course the family had to learn about this reflex first. Tsuna will never forget the first and last time Gokudera threw a dynamite stick at Yamamoto from the side in annoyance and Yamamoto snagged it out of the air and flung it back so hard it actually stuck two-thirds of the way into the wall behind Gokudera.)

Ryohei was an exercise nut. It went without saying that he exercised in the morning at ungodly hours when compared to everyone else. The day Ryohei got his own squad of Sun Flame users was the day Tsunayoshi learned a large assortment of new curses and threats. (Tsuna had been woken up by a worried maid who had spotted Ryohei outside the manor doors with all 20 of his men sprawled all over the ground around him hissing curses and insults as they tried to breathe through the fatigue.)

Hibari tended to collect small animals. He never forced them to come with him, it always just sort of…happened. They'd show up and Hibari would unfailingly charm them somehow into following him home. He had to be careful about sleeping in his own home or he was liable to wake up with quite a few sleeping companions that he didn't start out with. (People wondered sometimes how Hibari seemed to know _everything_. It's really very amazing what you can teach animals to do, especially when they were small and often overlooked.)

Chrome loved Disney movies and collected any new ones she didn't own automatically. It happened while she was on a mission in America and the only thing playing at the time was a Disney Movie marathon. Chrome turned it on just in time to start with The Little Mermaid and it sort of…spiraled from there. After the mission and before she came back to the Mansion Chrome made a stop at a movie store and bought quite a few of them. (She may have hooked the younger children on them, but Chrome's crowing joy was the day she caught Mukuro digging through her collection and watching Mulan while absently humming along to 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'.)

Mukuro tended to puppy-pile when he slept. He was _always_ aware of everything around him. He couldn't help it. It started with running from the Vindice and needing to be aware and then after the long stay in the Water Tanks where he couldn't feel anything when Mukuro got out he was very, very sensitive to _everything_. He never truly relaxed because of this…with one exception. (Mukuro only truly relaxed and allowed himself to become less than perfectly aware when he was puppy-piling with Tsunayoshi and Chrome. He…he felt _safe_ there and this feeling meant he could relax.)

I-Pin may have stopped being a full-time assassin thanks to Tsuna-nii but an assassin didn't really _have_ an 'off-switch'. She could stop taking the jobs, enjoyed having the choice even, but her training was _always_ there. She couldn't walk into a room without categorizing the very numerous ways she could kill someone. (Seriously. Everything from the pen on the table to the napkin on someone's lap. It never stopped and she never wanted it to stop, not when she could use the skills to protect the people who took her in.)

Fuuta ranked simple things almost compulsively. This came from his years before Tsunayoshi when he had to run from place to place without fail or end up with the Families that were chasing him for his abilities. (After spending time with different Families that _forced_ him to rank things like 'Best Killing Methods' or 'Best Ways to Torture Enemies' Fuuta _loved_ that he never had to rank anything unless _he_ wanted to rank it and relished in this by ranking things like 'Best Places to Visit with Tsuna-nii' or 'Mama's Best Made Dish'.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Clouds**

Clouds were often overlooked in the Sky. Not that they were ignored, but they were often taken for granted because they were _always_ there.

Tsunayoshi and his Guardians never made that mistake.

They knew Hibari was a sold presence and guiding force for all of them. (Even if- in most cases- it was a _painful_ force)

What hid the Sky away- protected and shielded it from view when needed?

What blocked out the Sun when its light was too intense?

Where did the Storm, Rain and Lightning spring from?

What was the Mist but a cloud bound to the ground?

The Cloud offered guidance and protection when it was needed, and the others recognized the key role the Cloud played. (Even if that guidance or protection was rough and tough or painful.)

**Curvy**

When the girls grew older, when Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and even I-Pin grew into their bodies and became as beautiful as Tsuna and the others had always known them to be, other people began to notice them.

Tsunayoshi _did not_ take kindly to **anyone** that went after a woman solely because of their physical appearance or treated said woman like a pretty object.

Neither did any of his Guardians.

It didn't matter that Tsuna, Ryohei, and Reborn had made certain that the girls could defend themselves thoroughly after the Future incident.

If there was one thing that would stop all infighting between his Guardians in an instant and cause them to turn their combined wrath on someone or something it was when one of the girls was being treated in such a manner. (The same applied for any female in their presence actually, and this was one of the many reasons the entire Vongola Staff adored their Boss and his family)

It was quickly learned all across the Mafia that when visiting anywhere the Vongola happened to be, all women were to be treated with the upmost respect or the perpetrator would face the combined wrath of the Tenth Generation. (Which was _absolutely terrifying_ to anyone with sense when one considered that Mukuro and Hibari would work together to discipline anyone caught treating the women badly. Then there was the Sun Guardian who had a younger sister and got very cross if a woman was treated badly in his sight. And Tsuna. Tsuna who was known for…_memorable_ punishments if he caught wind of any incidents. And that wasn't even considering the Rain, Storm, and Lightning Guardians who were all equally terrifying in this respect. Or **Reborn** who was a born gentleman and loathed those he called 'Crass, uncultured swine.')

**Toes**

In the Vongola Mansion spaced evenly along the halls and in bedrooms were Shoichi-Spanner designed Nightlights.

This was not due to intruders or any fear of the dark or even _Tsuna_.

No.

_Reborn_ had the lights made and installed everywhere in the house. The Nightlights were motion and light sensitive and as long as no one was moving around the halls or bedrooms at night the Nightlights would stay off and they wouldn't turn on if lights were on or daylight was coming inside.

Reborn has them installed simply because he was _tired_ of the Guardians coming home from a mission at ridiculous hours and either flipping the lights on to see or trying to find their way in the dark and them proceeding to stub their toes or shins or knees on _everything_ between their person and their destination which in turn _woke him up_.

The only three people that were capable of navigating the Mansion in pitch-black without crashing into everything were Hibari and Tsuna- who did so every time- and Mukuro who only navigated flawlessly when he was too tired or injured to care about messing with everyone by flipping every light in his reach on and purposely knocking into things. (Of course Mukuro made three exceptions to this rule. 1. His darling Chrome was left in peace always 2. If someone was actually injured or sick and needed their sleep Mukuro wouldn't mess with anyone. And 3. Tsunayoshi was _never_ to be woken by anyone or anything that was not his alarm clock or Reborn seeing as Tsuna cherished whatever sleep be got and was vindictive and sadistic with his revenge.)

**One Time**

Mukuro only made the mistake of waking Tsunayoshi up before his alarm or before Reborn came to get him _one time._

When Tsunayoshi's sleep was taken from him and the house was not burning down around him, (a strong possibility considering who he lived with and their weapons of choice) the world was not ending (It had happened once before Tsuna had just learned to except that it would always involve him somehow along with a loss of sleep) or one of his family was not injured (Tsuna insisted he be woken for this and never took vengeance on the person to wake him if this was the reason- the other two he still took vengeance for after the crisis was over) he was a vindictive sadistic mini-Reborn.

Mukuro still isn't _quite_ sure how he went from waking Tsuna up to unconscious before waking up strung from the dining hall rafters covered in honey birdseed and feathers as every single bird in Hibari's collection (And he _knew_ they were Hibari's seeing as every single one of them called him a Pineapple) took turns crawling all over him eating the birdseed, with his long hair dyed an eye burning shade of bubblegum pink in his boxers and gloves (Tsuna never took the gloves because he knew it was a compulsive habit of Mukuro's to cover his hands left over from the Estraneo Family conditioning Mukuro to associate touch with _pain_ and his desire to not hurt the people who had taken him in as family. The gloves only ever came off when _Mukuro_ decided they did) wondering how the hell he had gotten up into the rafters and if he could get down before anyone came in for breakfast.

He failed miserably and only succeeded in making himself look worse by the time everyone filed in for food.

Mukuro _knew_ there were still Blackmail Photos of that scene _somewhere_ but he couldn't find them to destroy the evidence.

It didn't help that the picture contained an adorably sleep-ruffled 26 year old Tsunayoshi with a throw blanket that was defiantly a transformed Leon curled up directly in the center of the sturdy oak table underneath Mukuro's dangling form meaning Reborn had already been to the dining room and taken pictures he would never see again unless he was being blackmailed.

Of course…that incident was nothing compared to the time the 'Unknown Family'(names as such because no one dared to mention the Family by name after the incident) attacked the mansion while Tsuna and Lambo were the only two in residence and not only woke Tsuna up at four in the morning but threatened and injured Lambo in the space of five minutes.

Mukuro was _family_.

The Unknown Family was _not._

Reborn had been so very proud when he had witnessed the aftermath of the incident and realized he had such an impact on Tsunayoshi's policy of revenge and retribution.

**Theory**

There was a theory going around the Underworld that Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Vongola Boss was the leader to a secret Cult aimed at taking over the Underworld one Boss at a time.

Tsunayoshi had heard the rumor from Reborn (who had been chuckling when he shared it) and opened his mouth to loudly deny any leadership of a _Cult_ before he actually _thought_ about what was being said and slowly closed his mouth.

Tsunayoshi had been taught by Reborn to _always_ be brutally honest with himself and if he was honest…

Well Tsuna never _**meant**_ to become a Cult leader.

It wasn't his fault!

He just _met_ the Bosses and acted like himself!

It wasn't his fault that after spending time with him and seeing that he was a man of his word no matter what kind of odds he had to face to keep his word the other Bosses tended to fall behind him and offer loyalty.

When Tsunayoshi closed his mouth looking thoughtful and then horrified as he realized he kind of _was_ a Cult Leader Reborn's chuckles turned into actual laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo. So. Y'all know that **_**Beast**_** segment I did a few chapters ago? Someone asked for a one-shot expansion on it and I really enjoyed the idea of Tsuna **_**having**_** that so I am working on the expansion and there is will be a One-Shot called **Beast Rising** out for your reading pleasure shortly so watch for it.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Suits**

Reborn had a very distinct style of dress.

He loved looking his best. Always had. He supposed that came from originally starting out as a street-rat and having nothing but rags.

When he had the money and ability Reborn went straight for comfortable but _classy_. He relished in the ability to dress in something that wasn't rags that barely clung to his frame by a thread.

That did not mean, however, that he didn't have lounge clothes. He just rarely ever used them and _they_ were also classy. Of course the reason most people assumed Reborn was never without a suit was because Reborn never really changed into anything else unless he trusted the people he was with.

It wasn't that Reborn wasn't as dangerous in the lounge clothes or anything, it was more that the Suits had become something of an armor, battle clothes.

When the armor and battle clothes came off, it was a nonverbal sign that he felt safe in a place, a silent but loud sign that he felt he would have no reason for any kind of battle physical or verbal.

So really, it was only Tsuna and his family that had seen him in lounge clothes.

**Gloves**

Mukuro always had a set of leather gloves on his hands, and at least five replacement pairs on his person.

It was a left over compulsive habit from the Estraneo Family that he couldn't shake.

Ever since he was old enough to understand that _touch_ there meant _pain_ Mukuro had associated touch with pain.

When he started gathering friends (even if he had refused to admit it at the time) he had taken to wearing gloves because of this.

He didn't want to touch them and cause pain.

He knew it wasn't really a logical thing, considering he would need to _choose_ to hurt them to cause pain, but it was conditioned into his head and he couldn't really help it.

Then Tsunayoshi Sawada came along and began teaching Mukuro that _his_ touch never meant pain. Taught him that in _this_ family, in _his_ family touch was not to be feared for any reason and was in fact something to look forward to, to initiate and accept.

Then Tsuna realized _why_ Mukuro wore the gloves, and took to carrying a spare set with him at all times.

It was such a simple thing.

Mukuro would never really be able to put into words exactly what it meant to him that Tsuna saw the issue, knew the cause, accepted that it was something Mukuro would most likely always have even if Tsuna taught him that not all touch meant pain, and he took measures to make sure he always had a way to help him on hand if he lost his gloves.

As Mukuro stared into the eyes of the _traitor_ who caused the man who accepted him- issues and flaws and all- to _be shot by a sniper_ Mukuro slowly and very deliberately **took off the gloves**.

He wanted _this man_ to _hurt_. He would be _glad_ to cause him pain.

For the family that took him in and loved him Mukuro was willing to touch and cause pain, to use the knowledge he knew _intimately_ hurt thanks to his time with the Estraneo Family.

**Stillness**

It is when Tsunayoshi goes still, very still, that he is at his most dangerous.

It is when Tsuna stops moving at all, that his rage has been roused. It is when he isn't moving that Tsuna is preparing to deal with something _personally_.

It is a warning sign that is quickly learned and acknowledged by everyone that interacts with Tsuna in anyway.

It is a sign that even Reborn is wary of seeing.

**Green Flames**

Lambo was the youngest. The Crybaby. The 'weakest'.

These facts often lead to others dismissing him as a threat entirely. Especially when he was compared to the likes of Hibari or Mukuro.

Lambo acknowledged that.

He _used_ it.

Lambo was a _Lightning Flame_.

Most people seemed to forget that this flame represented 'hardness' that Lambo's role was to 'take the damage aimed at the family onto himself.'

Most people looked at him and didn't see _why_ his very _soul_ manifested as a Lightning Flame.

Most people never stopped to wonder _why_ his family trusted him at their back, why they trusted him to take the role of a Lightning Guardian, _why_ not one of the others flinched when an attack was aimed their way and Lambo stood between it and them.

Lambo was a 'crybaby'. Lambo was the youngest. Lambo was the weakest.

This did not mean that he was _weak_.

As Chrome staggered back, an arc of blood flowing in her wake, and Mukuro rushed to her side, Lambo turned to face the cause of the injuries, both eyes open and flashing dangerously.

These fools would soon learn that Lightning was a _dangerous_ and _unpredictable_ thing. That Lambo would burn the _World_ in defense of his family. (Even the scarier members.)

**Indigo Flames 1**

Chrome was often overlooked.

Especially when she was surrounded by so many _loud_ personalities.

It was so easy to miss her when she was so quiet and everyone else in her family _wasn't._ It was easy to forget that Mukuro was not the _only_ Mist that stood in defense of the Vongola Family. Of their family.

Mukuro was the 'loud' Mist. The one everyone looked to first as a danger to themselves. And Mukuro was dangerous. But he was _not_ the most deadly Mist in their Sky.

When Chrome was roused in defense of her family, it was actually _her_ that was the most dangerous Mist.

She was quiet. She was overlooked. She let Mukuro deal with most threats.

Most people tended to forget that Tsunayoshi had chosen _two_ Mists and had refused to take the position from either of them. The fact the Mukuro had wanted to take the 'dirtier' jobs of the Mist Guardian to protect her had not helped the image that _he_ was the most dangerous Mist in the Sky.

Mukuro was like hellfire.

He burned hotter than anything anyone had ever seen, would turn threats into ash.

Chrome?

Chrome was that colorless, tasteless, scentless poison you didn't know had struck until you were drowning in your own blood.

You would see Mukuro coming.

You would already by dead by the time you saw Chrome.

**Indigo Flames 2**

Very few people had the patience to deal with Mukuro, and that was _if_ they managed to get past the issues he knew he had.

The Vongola Family and his Gang were the only people to manage both and earn his loyalty in the process.

Once you had his loyalty he was vicious in his protection.

Mukuro had been through, and remembered, six different levels of Hell.

Attacking people he considered to be under his protection was a foolhardy choice that often leads to others discovering why Chrome once referred to his protective rage as Hellfire.


End file.
